


Romeo: Grand Emperor Phoenix

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo is left behind at the Guild Hall during the Grand Magic Games. While taking for what seem like a simple mission,it turns into a fight for his life, and him having to reveal a secret he kept for over seven years. Evil Beware, for the fifth incarnation has appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Romeo's P.O.V.

Inferno, that was the first word that came to my mind. It was the same word that always came to my mind since this dream started about seven year ago, and to be frank it was the only word to describe it. One giant inferno, swirling around me, I could feel the intense heat as the flames past close to me, feel my skin get hot and tight, yet I was not burning. One of the things that stands out the most though is the fact the flames are different colors, normally that wouldn't be a issue to me cause the fact I seen pretty of mages use different flames before, but this was different.

There were the orange flames like from a campfire.

Red flames that look like blood.

A dark blue flame that reflected the ocean.

Green flames like the grass on the plains.

A light blue blaze that made it seem like you were looking at the sky.

A shining yellow that surpass the sun in brightness.

A violent flame that contrast the yellow as different as if they were day and night.

White flames that gave off a peaceful aura.

Finally there were black flames that gave off the feeling of pure destruction.

Through the flames I could see them, the four figures that stood off in the distance looking at me, beckoning me to come closer to past thru the fire and reach them, but I knew I couldn't for you see I was scared, not of the human figures but of the giant figure that always appeared behind and above them. A giant birdlike creatures on fire looking at me with a stare that made me quiver with fear. It like it was judging me, for what reason I did not know at the time the dreams started. " _ **FOR EVERY GUARDIAN, THERE IS A DESTROYER",**_ a voice in the shadows said.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The Departure

EIGHT YEARS LATER

 _"_ _Romeo_ ",

I hear my name being said, but with a different voice.

" _Romeo._ " once again.

"Romeo", I snapped out of my daydream. Why am I'm having these thoughts again, what does that voice mean, even after all this time I'm no closer to knowning what that voice meant .

"Romeo" I looked to see who calling my name. It Natsu "You okay ?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine", I lied.

If anything I'm far from fine, the main reason being him and the others just got back like six months ago from being trapped on Tenrou Island for seven years. But one issue still stand out among them, other than the fact all these events were pretty low-key, the reward money raised thru these and taking guild request allow us to buy back the original guild hall, but the fact remains: Fairy Tail had become the worst guild in Fiore during that time cause all our heavy hitters were gone. In a attempt to make us the #1 guild again we decide to entered the Grand Magic Games a event held once a year in the Capital. If we win it we show the entire country that Fairy Tail is back in action.

You think I be excited at this because I finally get to see my Big Brother Natsu in action once again, a chance to see the guild rise again, dont get me wrong I'm excited that this is happening, except for one little fact: **I'm not going**. That right you heard me, because the Dark Guilds have been on the rise and getting more bolder in opposing the Magic Councel, Master Makarov think the games could become a target, so he said i have to stay behind in Magnolia, apparently it to dangerous for someone like me, my dad agree with him too, you can image how i took that.

I argue that Wendy and Asuka are even younger then me, but they still get to go. ( Technially Wendy is 20 years due to the seven-year sleep she was trapped in with the others, but the point was she was asleep). They counter by saying there no one to watch Asuka and her parents will be keeping a close eye on her, and for Wendy, oh you're gotta love this, they said she most more experience at handling dangerous situations then I am. They basically said she way stronger then me, and less of a hinderance cause of her healing magic is a big help. If only they knew my secret, they would change their minds in a heartbeat. But, that got to stay on the down low, at least for now. I would be staying my house by myself with Wakaba Wife checking up on me every now and then, hooray.

"Well since your okay I guess I'll see you in a month, wish you could come with us, but you heard the old man, it too dangerous, but dont worry when we come back we're throw a huge party to celebrate our victory of the Game"s, he says.

Yeah, victory huh, yeah your victory, not mine. I wish everyone stop thinking I'm weak, like I'm some pathetic child who need to constanly have someone holding my hand. One day, I going to show the guild, no the whole world what I really am capable of.

Well the whole guild except me piles onto the train. I say my goodbye to Natsu, my dad, and everyone else, and as I watched it depart I cant help but think something big going to happen at the Games, something I really want to be a part of it, whether it good or bad.

It not fair I was here at the guild during the seven years the main fighters were gone, I have to endure all the insults, and taunts along with everyone else who remained behind , and watch my dad struggle to keep it together as the the Guild's fourth master, and yet here I am watching them leave. Life a bitch.

I walked out of town for about two miles into the forest where I come across a abandon shack in the middle of it next to a lake.

With that I take a seat in the middle of the room, and start slowing down my breathing, focus myself, find my center, and then slowly but surely Orange flames begin to engulf my entire body, but these aren't magic flames, oh no these are my spirit flames or soul flames to be more precise, you see that dreams I been having weren't dreams but a message, a message telling me of my chosen destiny.

For you see I not just some random kid who will grow-up and be just a average mage or something like that. I'm was chosen to be the world next fiery guardian. That rainbow fire magic I use is just a convient cover-up for what I really am, so no one will started asking too many questions. I'm Romeo Conbolt, and I'm the fifth incarnation of the legendary Grand Phoenix Emperor (GPE)


	3. Chapter 3

FLAMES OF FATE

Surprise? You should be, Phoenix Emperor isn't just your average Phoenix, no it predated any civilzations by at least 30,000 years and that include magic in general, that right it older than the most ancient forms of magic , it make the legendary dragons look like new-born babies, and don't get me started on it power. In its true form back in the days of old it could take out a thousand dragons without even trying.

In fact the Phoenix Emperor doesn't just have control over fire like the average phoenix,no it also has it also has control over ice, lightning, smoke, ash, and even light itself.

It was orignally sent by the gods to be a guardian for Earthland against demons and and other beings of the dark. Along the way however, it realized that as as long as it was seen in Grand Phoenix form, people would eventually start to worship it.

This was a problem because it was suppose to protect them not lead them so it reborn itself into a human every 2000 something years, using that being as a way to project it power, while still maintaining enough distance that the civilzations of Earthland lead themselves.

The fact that in-between moving into a new body the GPE is in another plane of existence sleeping does help matters a little bit too.

How do I know all this, why because the Phoenix Emperor and the last four incarnation told me themselves, but I get to that later. The flames swirled around me like in my dream creating a intense hell inside the tiny shack, why the shack hasn't burn down I'll probably never know

As I focus now on Red Flames , the flames shift to a blood red the heat increased in the shack as the flames become more powerful, and next Yellow flames.

I focus all my attention on the sunlight in the coming thru the windows, i feel the sun's warmth, it's energy, its power as my flames take on a bright yellow color and once again the temperure shoot up, and then my focus switches to my Blue flames and the heat stops rising, for you see my blue flames aren't use for attacking but, wait for it, teleporting, yes that right, you aren't going crazy, I can teleport to another location with these flames, I can also "port" object to, but it limited, I can only teleport up to two miles and I have to see where I'm going or at least picture it in my mind.

Next comes my Green flames which allows me to create illusions as long as the flames are burning, dont really see a reason for these flames. But hey you never know. For you see just cause I have the all the abilites of the Grand Phoenix Emperor doesn't mean they pack the same punch as him. Their no where close to his if the legends and myths about him are true.

Anyway I shift my attention to my Indigo flames, these are my "barriers" flames which are use to block incoming attacks, also use to gave people and objects like the purple sticky flames my dad uses, now I shift to Violent flames.

The darkness of the room take on a violent color as the blazing hell engulf my body and once again the room temperature skyrocket up hotter then before. I am only able to use these flames when there no sunlight around, or for some reason I can't figure out why no air, (don't ask how I found this out, let just says training with these three is truly hell). Anyway by using these flames I can breathe underwater, or in a vacuum enviroment.

I reached for a knife laying nearby and gives myself a large gash across my arm, no I'm not a machoist, then by blocking out the pain thru some mediation techniques that were taught to me by Porlyusica I focus on the wound, within a moment pure holy white flames spring out around the cut, healing it completed, it doesn't even leave a scar.

I once again calmed myself, find my center, focus with everything I got and try to produce my most powerful flames the hell **black flames.** These flames take to the most of my energy to create, but also hardest to produce. As I started to sweat from strain of focusing so much, tiny black flames start to appear on my palm, I keep the intense focus I got going up, as the flames become slighty bigger, but alas after a few more moments my strength gives out and I fall back exhausted. I remember I got to get ready for my mission soon and that last thing I remember before I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

**DESIERTO AND THE FOUR MASTERS PART1**

**Four days Later**

I'm on the train heading for the country of Desierto, which is to the far southwest of Fiore. This country while bigger than Fiore has less people due to the desert environment. It rule by Sultan Samba who grand palace is in the Capital city of Sautulan which is also the largest city with a population of around 3 million people. It location almost in the center of the western region of the country on the river Taldsa. It also where I'll be meeting my client for the mission. The mission seem simple enough escort the client and his crew to some ancient pyramid or whatever, they dig around for bit I sit back, do a little guard duty which I doubt will be necessary, and I collect 50,000 jewels.

Easy money, and the best part is while I won't be back until after the guild gets back from the magic games, I"ll prove that I can handle harder jobs than the ones their assigning me.

" **You could just blow something up"** said a tomboyish voice (don't think that a way to describe a girl voice, but the best I can come up with), **That will prove you're more than capable of handling harder jobs."**

"No one ask you Juri," I said. " **Whatever come see me since you so much free time on your hand",** she counters. Letting out a sigh and realized I have a good four hours left, I close my eyes and concentrated, and take my self the inner workings of my mind. I end up in a somewhat ancient monk dodo. Standing in the middle of the place was the Fourth incarnation of the Emperor Phoenix, Juri of the ancient Order of the Wild Strike Monk. Standing at 5'6 with six packs abs, slightly muscled arms and legs, wearing an open yellow vest like my except with binding around her C-Cup chest. Short brunette hair on her head with a gold bandana wrapped around her forehead, with some yellow pants a little baggy to the untrained eye, but to her they give freedom of movement, with her fighting style the legendary Striking Tiger, Soaring Dragon (which she is a Highly trained master in) calls for. She has Ocean Blue eyes on a face which most people would find attractive. All and all she your average beauty, if by average you don't mind the fact she can make you her bitch in three seconds flat. Oh, did I mention she over 1000 years old even though she looks 21.

Juri was born in the ancient kingdom of Xaoi in the far, far east portion of Earthland, about a good 1000 years ago. From what she remembers and what she was told her village was razes to the ground by bandits who killed everyone else in the village but her. She was only two years when this happen. By some miracle the bandit didn't find her. A wandering monk of the Order came thru a little while later and took her to his Temple some few miles away. There she was taught there way of martial arts. The Striking Tiger, Soaring Dragon she uses is compose of strikes from the hands, feet, knees, and elbows and even the head. It combine lighting strikes with devastating power behind said strikes. While it has average defense, it relies on quick reflexes and aerobatic to avoid hits.

Juri turned out to be a prodigy, and at the age of sixteen became a Full Master of the Style. Around this time is when she had "The Dream". The same one I had when I was five. It basically the Grand Emperor Phoenix telling you that you have been chosen to have his power bestow upon you, and started your journey as a Guardian. You wander Earthland protect the innocent and slaying evil. Juri being Juri saw It as a reason to kick ass. Make sense seeing how the GPE has three major class of abilities Fire, Ice, and Lightning, (also three minor abilities of Ash, Smoke, and Light),and she was very gifted and proficient in the lightning element. She would call down huge lightning bolt from the Heavens to strike down her foes, well least her punches and kicks couldn't defeat.

As you might have guess by now she my marital arts teacher. How you ask? You see the state which I'm in now is like an advance mediation state, I taught here by the past incarnations and the skill carry with me when I leave back to the real world. Now while the injuries I realized don't follow me back, I still feel them and they hurt. I still have to trained my body to keep up with all this in the outside world, and the training they put me through is brutal, wasn't for my healing factor I sure I be dead by now. Also I'm pretty vulnerable to the outside world in this state. Anyway enough about Juri past time to see the reason I'm here.

"What to you want Juri", I asked. I had less than half a second after I said that before a Lightinng Charge Fist hits my head and my face said hello to the deck.

" **That Juri-Sensei to you** " she said in an annoy tone. " **You little egg-ling** ". I hate when she calls me that, so apparently cause I had "The Dream" when I was six years old, Juri and the other 3 incarnations think I was too young to be a Guardian yet, they convince him to wait unit I'm least 17 before I go out fighting evil and everything. "Egg-ling" is the nickname they have for me.

"Whatever, what do you want Titty Monk", another Lightning Fist and an reunion with the floor later.

" **I swear you hang around Ameslan too damn much** ", she says. " **Anyway, the four of us have decide since your going on your first mission alone you get one last training session with each of us before you get to Sautulan** ".

"I thought I told ya to stop rummage thru my mind", I said extremely annoyed at this point, what with the headache and the face pain.

" **You said a lot things, we just choose not to listen, now get ready** ", she gets into her battle stance, bent knees one foot six inches in front of the other, one arm stretched out in front of her, an another off to side, both hands straight up with the fingers pointed toward the roof.

I get up and mimic her stance. I hated these spars, sure she hold back, but just enough not to kill me, and she doesn't allow me to use my healing, until I either knock out, or she had enough practice for the time being.

" **You ready egg-ling** ", I shake my head no. " **Good, Here comes the Thunder** ".


	5. Chapter 5

"Training" and Arrival

Romeo's P.O.V.

Juri jumps at me with a charging yellow thunder punch in her left hand and a red thunder punch in her right hand both aim at my torso, stopping mere inches, her upper body turns to the side to hit me with both fist, and then I hear the words * _ **Yan Fu's Gong.**_ I feel the force behind the impact course thru my body, along with the lightning of course, I'm fighting the "Striking Lightning" after all. The hit sends me back flying into the dojo's wall behind me,(which was a good 20 ft behind me I might add). I swear I feel some ribs cracked as I fall on the floor.

"Oh, good now we can practiced your healing factor, amazing how good things keep happening to you" said Juri with a smug look grin on her face. (you know the look most villains have on their face when everything going "just as planned").

*As I struggle to remain conscious I see pure white flames start to appear around my torso, they spread all along my stomach and chest. Before long my whole mid-body is engulf in white, as I feel my pain start to go away. Soon, I'm back on my feet ready to continue.

*I clap my hands together, as I bring them apart, while absorbing the sunlight that was shining into the room through the windows a bright yellow fireball starts forming in the space between them*.

* " _ **Kokko Shot"**_ , I said as I released the fireball toward Juri. The fireball stream toward her, leaving a scorch mark streak along the floor parallel to it. Even as it draws closer and closer to her, she stands there, with that same smug look on her face.

Charging her right hand with blue thunder, she strikes the ground in front of her, " * " _ **Wu Chong's Tower Shield"***_ she says as a blue column, with bolts striking out of it like a thunderstorm rises up in front of her. My fireball collide with the column and disappear from sight. Only to have another blue column appear five feet to the left of me, and look, here come the yellow fireball I just fired. It crashed right to into my face, exploding with the power of the sun. Thankfully, I brought up a indigo flame shield to protecting me from most of the damage, didn't stop it from force of the explosion from sending me once again to the wall.

It seem she was tired of the long range crap a decided to bring the fight to a closer distance. She sprints toward me and jumps to delivered a kick to my head just as I'm standing back up. I sidestep the attack barely, and turning left, attempted to backhand her with a * **A** **ngha Punch*** _._ She ducks to dodge my hit , while during a leg sweep. I back flip to dodge, but as I mid flip with my back facing her she jumps at me and delivers a spartan kick to my back, and for the third time within 5 minutes I hit the dojo's walls.

"Alright that enough for now. Your stance is still weak, your reflexes slow, and you take too long to switch to a defensive posture. If I was trying right now you be dead," Juri explained while I'm still on the ground.

"If you were trying you say, if that was you not trying, I hate to see you when you're actually piss, like Ameslan when he comments on your tits and you go full Thunder Phoenix on him, yet to this day you haven't landed a single hit on him", I comment while getting up.

"Quiet egg-ling, before I bring the thunder down on your head", she threatens. I shut up after that.

"Now lets do some mediating training", as she takes a cross leg position

"But what about the others?"

"They can wait until another day, you need to be more focus in a fight, that seems to be a major weakness for you", she says as she motion me to join her.

I take the same position as her and calm my mind, with steady breathing I focus on my surrounding. I could take in this position for hours if Juri deans it necessary. Luckily for me time flows different in this space then its does outside. 1 hours in the real world can equal up to 7 hours here. Long story short, I was mediating and getting my ass kick for awhile before I reach Sautulan.

**Sautulan, Desierto 4 hours later**

The train pulls to a halt as it enters the station. I get up to grab my bag, I packed light with only a small backpack, some food and water, the guild request sheet ( which I had to find the stamp myself, so it would be an "approved" request), a map, some money, and an compass. As I walk off the train I'm instantly him with blinding sunlight. I put my hand over my eyes to give them the few seconds to adjust before I started heading out into the train station. Looking at the request sheet, its says I'm to meet my client at the town market. Now the question is….

" Where the fuck is the town market?!" I screamed to the sky as I continued to get more and more lost by the second, it literally felt like I was walking in circles. I swear I pass that oranges and apples stand three times already, and to begin with where the fuck do you get apples and oranges in the middle of a desert anyway? As I ask myself these questions, I suddenly hear a loud commotion coming from over by a what seem to be a tavern of some sorts. A 20ish looking man in glasses with black hair and a nerdy look on his face dressed in a short sleeve brown khaki shirt and brown khaki shorts with a orange necktie carrying a really heavy-looking backpack is pushed out of the bar doors. As he stumbles into the streets 3 men who I assumed were natives of Desierto covered in white robes come walking out with angry looks on their faces.

"Now gentlemen, gentlemen please I merely disagree with your opinion", the man in glasses beg clearly frighten of the men

"You foreign dog, you dare sprout such blasphemy even after we gratefully let you into our glorious country", the man to the far right says holding a club in his hand.

"We should teach this heathen pig what it means to insult our beliefs," the other guy to the left said as he pull out a dagger.

"Yes, we will showed him," the man in the center says as he pulls his saber from his sheath.

I give the surrounding a quick glance and notice no one trying to stop these guys, I also notice that the law officials are pretending that nothing happening.

" **You should help him out"** Juri says within my head.

" _Why, it not my problem_ ," I replied back.

" **Cause your the Phoenix Guardian that why,"** as if that explains everything.

" _Doesn't mean I have to go around fixing all the world problem's. Remember the Big P himself did that and everyone started depending on him too much_ ".

" **So you mean to tell me that you can't help this poor boy who looks like he about to piss himself, egg-ling?"**.

As I look on I see the nerdy boy clearly shaking with fear, hands up begging for mercy.

" _Goddamn it, I hate you so much right now,"_ and with a heavy sigh I moved toward the group.

I don't even announce myself or tell them to stop, and seeing how I coming from the side of them, they most likely don't even notice me. As the guy with the dagger moves to stab the guy I simply grab his wrist, twist his arm behind him taking the dagger out of his hand. The guy to the far right with the club is the first to react. He sidestep to the left and comes at me with the club high above his head ready to bash my head in. With an bored look on my face, I simply throw the dagger in my hand at his left shoulder muscle. This cause him to instantly let go of the club, using his right hand to grab at the now fresh bleeding wound , while his whole left arm simply go limp. In a scene, that straight out of the cartoons they show on the Lacrima, the club falls straight down on his head, and with a loud cracking sound, he fall down backward.

The center man finally decide to make a move against me, as he turns to fully face me. He ready his saber in a thrusting position ready to strike. Without even looking at his buddy who I still have trap in a wrist lock, I kicked his kneecap in forcing him to the ground to my eye level, or should I say fist level, as I reared back and slam my fist into his face. He too falls backwards onto the ground, only this one has a broken nose instead of a concussion, okay maybe he has a concussion too, and a broken knee, and a broke wrist. Hey, I never said I was going to hold back on them.

The saber man comes swinging at me with a horizontal strike meant to take my head off. Quickly ducking as the blade swing mere inches above my head, I back flip to the tavern wall. The man charge at me, clearly bend on thrusting his blade right thru me. Waiting till the last second I duck again, only this time while I'm down I grabs his the wrist of his sword hand and twist the blade out of his hand onto the ground . With a powerful lunge kick to the gut, I send staggering backward an good dozen feet from me. Just as he recovers I started running toward him, clearly intent on ending this fight. When I'm about four feet from him I jump into air. While in mid-air I flipped forward, and while extending my foot, I bring it crashing onto the top of his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapses on the ground. The whole fight over in about 15 seconds, a complete waste of my time.

As I look around, I notice a crowd has gather. Suddenly the nerdy guy walk up toward me.

"I say, smashing good show, you clearly gave them what for", as he examined the scene.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever," I says clearly bored with this event.

Suddenly the sounds of whistles fill the air as I see the crowd start to part as the same law officials who ignore the 3 men ganging up on the nerdy guy started running towards me.

"Oh, dear I dare say they look mighty angry, they do indeed," the nerdy guy who I might soon be calling Captain Obvious says.

Grabbing his arm and saying "Yah think, we got to get out of here", and we take off running, with about 20 Desierto's police guards behind us.

Fucking great, my first solo job request and I already in trouble with the local law enforcement within a two hours of getting here. I truly am a Fairy Tail wizard to heart. Natsu would be proud.

Author's Notes:

**_Yan Fu's Gong: A Lightning God of Chinese Mythology. Double punch attack_ **

**_White Flames of Healing: The person must be conscious for healing to occur naturally on its own._ **

**_Kokko Shot: A_** **mythical bird of iron and fire from Finnish folklore** . **Basically a Flaming Hadouken ( Large Short Range One)**

**_Wu Chong's Tower Shield: Another Lightning God of Chinese Mythology. By striking the ground with energy a column of said energy appears in front of the person to shield them from attacks._ **

**A** **ngha Punch: Single punch engulf in flames.**

**Please realize while Romeo is nowhere near the same levels as the previous incarnations, he can easily handle 3 thugs without using magic or Phoenix abilities.**


	6. Chapter 6

Power/abilites

**Elements Powers:**

Fire- Great widespread damage for attacking multiple foes, weakness is water of course. **Average Attack, Average Defense** . Also collateral damge is a drawback. Has burning after effect.

Thunder- Single strongest element, but lack widespread damage. Good for smaller number of targets. Also the shocking after effect. Weak against metal. **Great** **Attack, Average defense**. Depending on where it hits, collateral damage can happen.

Ice- **Average Attack, Great Defense**. Second best on the defense, and best at making objects. Cause it doesn't produce a light like Fire and Thunder, it is great for stealth. Weak against fire. Can be use to encased people. Has freezing after effect. Also piercing ability.

Ash- **Weak** **Attack, Best Defense** but only if given time to harden for both. Best also at encasing enemies and limiting their senses. Can cause Suffocation.

Smoke- **Below Average Attack** (Like Wakaba), **and Defense**. Mostly use for illusion or distractions. Confuse enemies. Can cause suffocation.

Light- can be use to turn one invisible by distorted the light around them, but only for a short amount of time. ( 10-15 minutes at best). More for precision than anything with it light beam attacks . Can be use up to two targets at best ( by Romeo for now). **Above Average Defense and Offense**

**Abilities (Colors): different colors give the elements different special properties ( more will reveal added over course of story). All abilites required energy to use. The element determine the how great the effects.**

Orange- weakest offensive color , least amount of energy use. Best for non-fatal damage

Red- Increase attack, more energy used ( For Romeo though due to his physical stature can only use at half strength unless he uses his blood to amplify the power up to full strength. Therefore he must be bleeding from the area he want to use this ability.

Blue- Teleportation, have to see where your going, or able to imagine it (limit up to 3 miles)

Green- Illusions

Yellow- Great increased in attack, but takes up more energy than red. Requires some form of sunlight to use. For Romeo minimum sunlight allows him to use at Half strength, for full strength he must be in direct line with the sun.

Violet – Great increase in attack ( same as yellow), but requires some form of moonlight to be presence. Same requirements for Full strength as with yellow for Romeo but only he must in direct line with the moon.

Indigo- Barriers. Use only in defense

White- Healing, can cancel out Black color magic ( Aka God-Slayer magic)

Black- Strongest Offensive color. Can cancel out white color magic. Takes most amount of energy. Subject could pass out after using.

** Romeo being trained as a Fire Mage ( as a covered up of his abilities, make sense cause his dad a fire mage) is mostly used to using the Fire element. Of course he will broaden up to using the other elements as the story progressed. Ash is measured at a 5 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness above iron, steel, gold, silver, and ice. **


	7. Chapter 7

Profiles of the Past Four Incarnations of the GPE

**Profile #1:**

**Name:** Raziel of the War Flames (The First Incarnation)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 7000 Years old (as an incarnation) Looks 29 in the story

 **Death** : died at the age of 101 (later rebirth after a 1000 years gap to guide future incarnations)

 **Place of Birth** : Suanad Desert(think the American deserts in the west, not the deserts of the Middle East and Africa), in the far west region of Earthland, across the ocean from Fiore. Magic was only use by handful of people at this time. Dragons weren't in sufficient numbers to threaten mankind. His nomad people Akasia (Darker skin Mongols) were divided into over 2 dozens different tribes wandering a region about half the size of Fiore (Fiore will be the reference for a lot of the place in this story). Often warring with another, they united in face of a common foe which usually consisted of the surrounding nations, cause of the strategic location the Akasia region gives them and the iron and gems mines location in the hills.

 **History:** From a young age, it seem he was born for war. After his first battle at the age of 14, he led his tribe in the Unification War, united all the other Akasia tribes under his tribes banner. More of a fighter than a leader, he turned down the offer to be head of the new united tribes, but did lead them into war when it was necessary. The other nations which for a while have let the Akasia warred among themselves the time being, have begun to realized the threat the Akasia now were. When Raziel and his fellow tribesmen beat back 3 invasions from three separate kingdoms, the nations surrounding Suanad Desert form a mighty coalition. Numbering over 600,000 troops they march in Akasia's territory. Raziel opts to used guerrilla-warfare tactics instead of fighting the army straight on for the time being. Surprise raids, Ambush, hitting the supplies lines and the desert itself prove the undoing of the Coalition. Finally after gathering 50,000 Akasiaian, Raziel face the Coalition armies now numbering less than 300,000 at The Battle of Eastern Red Dune. There Raziel himself only 23 now, slay the Coalition Leader and his army killed over 280,000 troops while only losing 3000 of their own men. Never again would the Akasiain be threaten. After gaining his Phoenix ability, would leave his Akasia to start his duties as the First Guardian.

* **Side note** : The nations that lost would secede land to the Akasia to keep them happy. With new land to prosper on the nomad tribes would become the Kingdom of Akasiaoglia which even to this day stills lives on. Raziel is remembers as the country's greatest hero.

 **Description** : Standing at 6'7 is the oldest and tallest of the incarnations. Slight bronze skin due to the desert region of Tarsae he was born and raised in. Ritual tattoos covered his body from head to toes, beneath them are well-toned and refined muscles covering his body all over. Has red fiery hair that fall down to his hips. which among his nomad people, the Akasia, is a sign that he was born to be a great warrior. His blood red eyes symbolizes that he will forever be drown in the blood of his enemies. Has a large gash across his face from his left temple down to across his nose, ending at his chin, which he got from fighting in battle against a rival tribe. While he could have heal it long ago once he received the GPE abilities at the age of 27, he keep it as a reminder that he not invincible. Plus it was given to him by the rival tribe leader, who he considers even to this day one of only 5 people ever to give him a real challenge, so he keep as a token of respect to a worthy foe.

He usually dressed in the clothes of his people, which while from a desert, had great resistant to the sun and heat. He topless from the waist up, wearing only a colorful stone necklace given to him by his lover.

Waist down is leather pants of a Native American design.

**Skills:**

**Pre-Phoenix** :

Powerful swordsman, was already fighting in battles at the age of 14 cause of his skill with the sword. At his peak could have easily defeated Ezra and Kagura in a sword only fight, both at the same time.

Archer: Due to his nomadic way of life, is a skilled bowman on and off horseback, and speaking of horseback on top of a horse with a sword in hand he was unstoppable. Would charge thru the enemies rank spraying blood left and right, all while not wearing armor, which his people did not believe in.

Incredible strength: consider strong even by his people standards. Most fights he would simply overpowered his opponents, only use skill when strength wasn't enough. (Physical the strongest of the incarnations).

Tactical Genius- His use of tactics and strategies during his many battles has history remembering him as one of the greatest military minds the world ever seen.

 **Post-Phoenix (** Age 27)-

Fire master- Was most powerful when using the Fire skills, burning entire armies in his wake. If he couldn't kill it with sword and bow he burned it to ash.

Would coat his sword and arrows in flames to do more damage. Even his horse was covered in flame sometimes.

 **Reputations** : AKA Body count: Beings of significant

 **Pre-Phoenix** :

6 Rival Tribal Leaders

5 Champion Knights

4 Army Generals

3 Assassins sent to kill him

2 Kings

1 Emperor

1 Champion of Lolth (God-Queen of the Drow)

**Post-Phoenix**

2 Demon Lords

1 champion of Loki

4 Dragons Lords

3 necromancer emperors

2 champions of Erythnul (The God of Slaughter)

12 Orc Warlords

 ***Special Note:** Due to being the first incarnation he was trained by the GPE himself, which has led many to believed that he was the strongest of the Guardians. (The other incarnations, even Evlan argue this point)

**Profile #2:**

**Name:** Evlan of the Bloody Ice (The Second Incarnation)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age** 5000 years old (as an incarnation) Looks 25 in the story

 **Death** Died at the age of 96

 **Place of Birth:** Empire of Fariasa (5 times the size of Fiore) which was to the far north of Modern-day Fiore (Think Late Roman Empire). Magic is used by a bit more people, but only of the upper class, who are able to pay for the lessons from mages, and dragons while in larger number haven't settle in this part of the world in large number.

 **History:** Born and raised in the fridge northern parts of the Empire, where it freezing cold all year round. When her small village was buried in an avalanche when she was 2, she was one of the only few survivors. The relief group send to dig them out 5 day later, they found her alive wrapped up in her mother's arm. Her mother died trying to keep her alive. Was sent to an orphanage in the capital of the Northern Province where she never showed emotions. The Dark guild (non-magic) Frozen Silents which recruited from the area orphanages, "adopted" her at the age of 4, and trained her in their deadly arts. After successfully completing her training in the arts of assassinating and espionage at the age of 8, she went all to complete her first mission assassinating an Army General. Due to her age, targets let their guard down around her. At the age of 15, after a mission, while she successful eliminated her target, she was wounded while escaping, would have surely die if it wasn't for a kind old couple didn't take her in and nursing her back to health. During the process they treated her like she was family, and taught her how to smile. Also taught her right from wrong. But almost a year, the Frozen Silent came a knocking one night. Killing the couple right in front of her very eyes was too much for her. She ending up killing 5 fully trained fellow Frozen Silents members that night. Now on the run she fled the Empire going abroad, but the skill she learned never left her. Seeing corruption and abuse of power everywhere she resolve to repay the kindness that was shown to her by the old couple and do everything in her people to rid the world of such injustice. In time she earned the nickname "The Chill of Death" cause of her icy blue eyes were said to freeze her target very soul. One of her greatest accomplishment to her anyway, was going back to Fariasa years later and destroying the entire Frozen Silent Guild. Every time she passed thru Fariasa she would leave flowers on the graves of the nice old couple that taught her so much about kindness.

* **Side Note:** While the Fariasa Empire has long since disappear Evlan reputation has not. To this date her the saying "The Chill of Death may soon be upon you" is used as a warning to nobles who abuse their power.

 **Description:** Standing 5'5 (making her the second shortest of the incarnations) Snow white skin on a slender body woman. Wearing a long dark blue cloak with a hood to cover her body. Curly blue adorned her head, stretching just barely pass her neck. Ice blue eye filled with no emotions. She rarely smiles. Wears closed 5-buttons black vest with black skirt and stockings underneath the cloak. Cloak and clothes has a great number of hidden pockets sew within. Wears dark blue medieval shoes.

**Skills:**

**Pre-Phoenix-**

Skill assassin- Trained in the deadly for years, she is a skill killer.

Skill Spy- Able to gather information and piece it together with a skill few possess

Incredible speed/precision – Due to her small frame, she uses her speed to swiftly dispatched her opponent using quick, precise strikes. (Physically the fastest of the incarnations)

Stealth- There was no place in the world she couldn't sneak into.

Skill weapons master- Not on the Same level as Raziel with a sword or bow, but with daggers and darts/needles she had no equal.

**Post-Phoenix (Age 25)**

Ice master- able to create icy constructs within a blink of an eye. Uses the ability to form weapons in her hands. Since ice gives off no light and was extremely durable was perfect for her line of work.

**Reputations**

**Pre-Phoenix** :

4 Army Generals

1 Admiral

2 Dukes

3 Barons

2 Kings

1 Imperial Prince

3 dozens corrupt nobles of different nations

Entire Frozen Silent Guild

**Post-Phoenix**

1 Demon Lord

2 Devil Lords

2 Dragon Lords

3 Champions of Apep (Egyptian God of destruction)

1 Champion of Hel (Norse Goddess of Death)

2 Lizard-men Kings

5 Orc warlords

1 Dark Elf King

2 Dark Elf Princes

 **Special Notes:** Due to her training and upbringing she lacked social skills. Even after the old couple taught her kindness she was still awkward around people. When people thank her for helping them, she just nod and left, not even waiting for a reward. Raziel found it hard to teach her because of this. When she teaches Romeo, most of the time she forget to hold back on him in training. Because of her stoic, emotionless face, Neither Romeo or the other incarnations (Even the GPE himself sometimes) can tell if she joking, or being serious.

**Profiles #3**

**Name:** Ameslan of the Suffocating Light (The Third Incarnation)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 3000 years old (as an incarnation) Looks 23 in the story

 **Death** : Died at 95

 **Place of Birth:** Shadow kingdom ofGoumara(roughly the same size of Fiore) (in the far south of Earthland). (Ancient Africa with a little medieval Europe thrown in). Magic is more widely used now, but is considers evil by most nations now. Dragons numbers are starting to grow.

 **History:** Born in the one many tribes on the outskirt of Goumara, was taken into slavery at the age of 5. While waiting to been sold at an auction in southern Goumara, a passing Bard (Rue-aka) notice the Ameslan displaying remarkable intellect for someone his age. After swindling the slave trader into buying Ameslan for only a tenth of the price (He may or have may not have also stole the keys off the slave trader and gave them to the slaves secretly, which may or may not led to the largest mass slaves escape in Goumara history). He took Ameslan home with to the Capital of Goumara, Ajuda. There he taught him the tricks of his trade, for you see Rue-aka was also an infamous Thief/rouge. Rue-aka been for looking for someone to carried on his legacy as a "For the People" type of guy. He believes he found that in Ameslan. For over ten years Ameslan trained, learned how to read and write, learned well over 60 different of the known languages of the time, how to sing a song, learning how steal without being detects, the way of the quarterstaff and dagger, picking any lock, getting by any trap, and how to woo the ladies. (He became very good at that).

In time Rue-aka decide it was time one last heist. He would steal the Goumara Royal Family Jewels. Located in the exact center of the Royal Palace, which at anytime had over 5000 Royal Guards in it. Using the cover of a Festival, both of them snuck into the palace. After knocking out at least 3 dozens guards, (for Rue-aka believe in only killing someone as the last resort, a lesson Ameslan would carry with him for the rest of his days), the duo reach the chamber where the jewels were held. After disabling the traps around the jewels, the pair were suddenly seen by the Royal Prince to just so happen to be walking around the Palace bored from the festivity. Raising the alarm, he drew his sword and charge them. Ameslan using all the skills taught to him over the years, quickly disarm he with his staff. Knocking the prince out, Rue-aka and Ameslan grab the jewels and made their escape. In the process thought Rue-aka was hit twice by a bolt from a crossbow, once in the knee, and another in the shoulder. Rue-aka beg Ameslan to take the jewel and run, but Ameslan, ever loyal to those he consider friends and family refuse, and carried Rue-aka as they made their escape. Using a healer on Rue-aka payroll, Rue-aka was healed but his career was finish. Ameslan took up the mantle as his teacher successor.

* **Side-Note-** Rue-aka would lived out the rest of his days on an island of the coast of Goumara, dying at the ripe old age of 85 (was 58 at the time of the heist). Ameslan would visited Rue-aka at least once a year on that island telling him of his adventures as a Guardian. Eventually Ameslan would return the Crown Jewel to the Royal Family, (anonymously, of course). Goumara exist to this day, and the Heist known as "Knocked out Heist" is told as folklore and a joke among it citizens. The prince who was knocked out, saw it as a sign that he needed to become stronger to protect his people, and in time during his reign, Goumara grew into great power.

 **Description:** Standing 6'1 (the second tallest of the incarnation) Ameslan has black as night skin, with brown eyes. Is of average built, his skill more focus on the tongue then the punch. Short black hair, with a pointed green hat. Has tribal tattoos around his body from his days before slavery and Rae-aka. Wears a Green 6 button jacket with the top 2 buttons left open, along with a gray undershirt. Black leather pants adorned his legs, with black boots that reaches up to knees. Carried a number of musical instruments along with a staff and dagger, He blend into any crowd.

**Skills:**

**Pre-Phoenix:**

Skilled Diplomat- Taught by Rue-aka, Ameslan can talked his way out of almost any situations. During his time alive he ending over a dozen war with this skill including one that been going on for 140 years before he ended it.

Master Thief- There nothing he can't steal. He can even steal someone pride if he wanted to. Also a master of picking locks and disabling traps.

Incredible Intelligence- Uses his mind instead of brute force to defeat opponents. (The smartest of the incarnations).

Ladies Man- Much to Evlan and Juri annoyance, has a knack on hitting on anything with legs, rack, and a pretty face. Seems to have a high success rate though (except with Evlan and Juri).

 **Post-Phoenix (** Age 23):

Ash, Smoke, and Light Masters- following his teacher's belief in killing only as a last resort, He mostly uses illusion and tricks to escape and confuse his foe. When he has to get serious(like say someone hurting innocent people) he uses his Light ability to deadly effect, with precision one-shot kills, cause he also has great accuracy over long distance.

 **Reputations:** has two categories those he defeated (non-fatal) and those he slayed (fatal)

**Pre-Phoenix:**

**Defeated:**

18 Goumara Royal Palace guards

1 Goumara Royal Prince

3 Great Bandit Lords (handed them over to the authorities)

4 tribal chiefs

 **Slayed** :

2 Great Bandit Lords

1 Tribal Chiefs

3 Army Generals

**Post-Phoenix:**

**Defeated:**

2 Kings

1 Emperor

2 Army General

1 Dragon Lord (under a Vampire control)

4 High Elf Kings

2 High Elf Prince

1 Champion of Thor (friendly spar)

2 Champions of Zeus (again a friendly spar)

**Slayed**

1 Dragon Lord (different one)

3 Vampire Lords

5 Orc warlords

1 Champion of Ares

1 Demon Lord

1 Champion of Tiamat

* **Special Note-** Cause of his ideal of killings, he has the lowest body count among the incarnations, but has saved the most innocent lives by ending wars and conflict. Also not to be underestimate. Raziel himself says if Ameslan would have been at the Battle of Eastern Red Dune, he certain the battle would have gone against him, even if Ameslan had less men.

**Profile# 4**

**Name:** Juri of the Striking Lighting

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 1000 years (as an incarnation). Looks 21 in the story

 **Death:** Died at 100

 **Place of Birth:** was born in the ancient kingdom of Xaoi(3 times the size of Fiore) (Ancient China) in the far, far east portion of Earthland, about a good 1000 years ago. The areas where is grew up in was plague by thunderstorms all year round. Magic is abundant and Dragons close to beginning their conquest of the world.

 **History:** From what she remembers and what she was told her village was razes to the ground by bandits who killed everyone else in the village but her. She was only two years when this happen. By some miracle the bandits didn't find her. A wandering monk of the Order came thru a little while later and took her to his Temple some few miles away. There she was taught there way of martial arts. The Striking Tiger, Soaring Dragon she learned uses is compose of strikes from the hands, feet, knees, and elbows and even the head. It combine lighting strikes with devastating power behind said strikes. While it has average defense, it relies on quick reflexes and aerobatic to avoid hits. Turned out she was a prodigy, and at the age of sixteen became a Full Master of the Style. She then enter a martial arts tournament that was held by the Xaoi Royal Family, where over a hundred different other monk orders from around the country compete for the honor of title of the Royal Master. She won the event but turn down the title, due to the fact as the Royal Master she would have to be confine to the Palace or where ever the Royal Family goes. Also because the morning of the final day of the tournament she had " The Dream" . ( She didn't once use her powers though, she really didn't need to). She pass the title off to the person she defeated in the final match, Say goodbye to her Fellow monks, thanking them for caring for her, and begun her duties as a guardian.

 *** Side-Note:** The Kingdom of Xaoi, while diminishes a bit in power, still holds that same tournament to this day. Instead of the title as Royal Master though, they fight for the honor of being proclaim a "Student of Grand Master Juri of the Wild Strike Monk, for she is till seen as the greatest martial artist Xaoi as ever known. ( Also one of the Top Ten Martial artist Earthland as ever seen).

 **Description:** Standing at 5'6 (Making her the middle person of height between the incarnations) with six packs abs, slightly muscled arms and legs, wearing an open yellow vest like Romeo, except with binding around her C-Cup chest. Short brunette hair on her head with a gold bandana wrapped around her forehead, with some yellow pants a little baggy to the untrained eye, but to her they give freedom of movement. She has Ocean blue eyes. Wears sandals on her feet.

**Skills:**

**Pre-Phoenix:**

Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Doesn't believe in using weapons when her fist and kicks worked just fine. At her peak would have made Bacchus and the whole Quatro Cerberus Guild her bitch in pure no magic fight.

Chi Strike- while not a magic user, she learn to channel her Chi to enhance her striking power. At her peak was able to fire ki blast, but this turn out to drain her energy.

Incredible agility: Quick reflexes and great aerobatics make her almost untouchable. (Greatest agility among the incarnations)

Simple Minded- Believe the best ways are the direct ways.

**Post-Phoenix: Age 17**

Lighting Master- combine lighting with her style further increased the damage she can inflicted, with her hits able to shatter the toughest armor. ( Even Dragon Scales)

**Reputations: Defeated/Slayed**

Pre-Phoenix:

Defeated:

6 Head Masters of different monk Orders

The people she defeated in the Royal Martial Art tournament

23 Masters of different styles

Slayed:

15 Bandit Chiefs

1 Dragon Lord (the only incarnation to killed a dragon in Pre-Phoenix form)

Post-Phoenix

Defeated:

4 Champions of St. Cuthbert ( God of retribution) (Friendly spar)

Slayed:

30 Dragons Lords

5 Vampire Lords

3 Champions of Tiamat

15 Orc Warlords

 *** Special Note:** While Juri has the biggest body count of the incarnations, it argued that Raziel is still the strongest, because back then there wasn't as many evil beings of significant to defeated as compare to Juri time. Many people also argue she the True First "Dragon-Slayer" due to being the first recorded human to defeat a dragon solo. Legends has it that the reason that Xaoi and the area around it were spare most of the dragon's conquest was due to the Dragons till fearing her reputation even hundreds of years after her death. It is said no one in that area has even heard of Acnologia coming to the Far east, making most believe even he fear her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Client and the Train ride.

Romeo P.O.V.

As Nerd Boy and I run through the streets of Sautulan weaving in and out of the crowds the Desierto's police are close behind. It too crowded to use magic or Phoenix's Abilities, so I'm running out of options here. I'm also getting hungry from not eating anything this morning.

" If you take a right at the next alley, it should lead us to the inn me and my family have rented", the nerd boy says behind me.

Seeing how I don't have much choose, I turned right at the next alleyway I see. It has a few people lingering about it in, but there enough space for the both of us to get thru. I start pushing people aside and not even to say excuse me. Well I didn't anyway.

"Excuse us, Terribly sorry, Pardon us, We're just passing", Nerd boy is saying to every person I knock aside.

As we near the end of the alleyway, I started looking for the inn Nerd boy was talking about.

"Over there", he said as he point to his left. When I looked over all I see is a rundown inn, with a broken sign dangling over the entrance, broken windows and had three fucking holes in the wall. I looked at him like he a fucking idiot, which I starting to think he is.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", I asked.

He shrugged nervously "Not many inns in the city are taking foreigners, I'm afraid".

Suddenly we hear the police at the end of the alley we just travel down, looking for us. Great no time to bitch, got to go.

We made a run towards the inn dodging between the crowd of people and carts. As we near the entrance, the police come out of the alley way. One of them see us and points us out to the rest. As they give chase I realized their catch us before we get to the inn and evening if they didn't they would just come in after us. Seeing a large hole in an wall up ahead ( how convenient) and a much smaller hole, only large enough to fit your hand through, I get an idea. The police are still pushing thru the crowds of people, so I quickly shove Nerd Boy inside.

"Stay there, and be quiet," I tell him before moving to the small hole in the wall. Making a **Green Flame*** appear in my hand I quickly shove it in the hole and hold my breath.

" _Gods, I hope this works",_ I think to myself.

Suddenly the police are through the crowd and running toward us, as they get closer and closer, I feel this plan of mind might not work. All of a sudden the police just run past me, not even looking so much as glance my way.

"Whew, can't believe that work", I say to myself as I put my hand out the wall, and put the flame out.

"Hey you can come out now," I said to Nerd Boy. He comes stumbling out of the wall, and falling on his face.

"I say, I can't believe they didn't spot us, lucky break champ, lucky break," Nerd Boy say as he dust himself off.

" _Lucky break my ass",_ I think to myself. Thanks to using the **Green Flames of Illusion** I was able to disguised this hole in a wall as a Market stand for oranges. Only problem is the actual green flame that produces the illusion is still visible even within the illusions. So I had to hide it in the smaller hole in the wall, for this plan to work. Hopefully I'll get better in this as I trained more.

"Well, now that over with, I must be getting back to my uncle and sister who are waiting for me at the inn," Nerd boy says to me.

"One question before you go". I interrupt him. "What were those three guys getting mad about in the first place"?

"Oh, you see they were discussed how The Aldes Mountain Range to the North should be named the Faddes Mountain Range because they believe the Mountains belong to Desierto, not Joya. So I interject with how because Joya used to own half of modern-day Desierto and the Aldes Mountain were named during their occupation of Desierto at the time, it rightful name is the Aldes. They got quite mad at that comment", he explained as I struggle to stay awake with this information.

"You are welcome to come along, I sure my uncle and I can find a way to repay you for your assistance," he says to me.

"I was suppose to meet my client in the marketplace, but seeing how the police will be looking for me I guess could hang with you until the coast is clear," I say as I shake my at the amount of trouble I'm getting into when I just getting to the city.

We walk toward the inn, and pass through the doors. The whole tavern area is covered in riffraff, thugs, scoundrels, rouges, and all kinds of the shady sorts. I'm starting to wonder if I was safer getting caught by the police. We make our way thru the crowd with me keeping hands and eyes all of my belongings. Lucky training with Ameslan help me being able to at least counter amateur thieves' tricks. I must have caught at least 5 hands trying to reach for my backpack in the span of 10 seconds. Nerd boy must have put a special rune on his stuff cause a hand with for it, and a second later the owner pull his hand back in pain.

We come to a table where there is a man who I recognized as Jean-Luc Neville of the Archaeological Society, a group of renowned archaeologists who want to preserve the archaeological sites of Fiore, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, "Michelle" and I met them on a boat while looking for our Infinity Clock piece. He has a Magic circle activated over a piece of paper with some scribbles on it, but that as far as I could tell. Why he here in Desierto I have no idea though. Sitting next to him is a girl around the same age as me with long blonde curly hair and ocean blue eyes wearing the same attire as Nerd Boy.

Nerd boy walks up to them.

" Uncle Jean!" " You are never going to believe what happen to me, I got into a truffle with the local thugs, got chase through the streets of Sautulan, evade the Desierto's police, and met quiet an adventurous young lad!" " I say it been quiet a day, and all because I went to buy some fruit", he explains to Jean-Luc Neville.

"Quiet Edwin!" "Uncle Jean is almost done deciphering the symbols", the blonde girl says.

"Oh, quiet sorry," Edwin says while smiling sheepishly

While we were sitting around waiting, I was looking around the tavern at the locals. I notice a lot of them were shifting their eyes in our general direction. Maybe activating a magic circle in the middle of a shady tavern, in the middle of a city, in the middle of a country where magic isn't as widespread as it is in Fiore, and is look upon with mistrust and suspicion. He finally finishes after awhile.

"Okay Edwin." "Now what were you trying to tell me?". Edwin tells them whole story about what happen a few hours ago. Professor Jean look over at me.

"Well, young man it seem like, wait you look very familiar." "Have we met before?". I informed of the meeting on the ship during the Infinity Clock crisis,

"Ah, yes now I remember, you were there." "I'm glad to see that got all sorted out,", he tells me.

A thought crosses my mind, and I pull the job request out of my pocket.

"Were you the one who put in this job request?", I asked him. He takes the request. As he looks over it I notice the blonde girl looking me over, with a disappointing look in her eye..

" _What the hell is her problem?",_ I asked myself.

 **A few moments later…**..

"I say, this is quiet a pickle," Professor Jean said "I mean no offense Romeo, but I was expecting some of the more experience members of the Fairy Tail to take this request".

Trying my hardest to hide my irritation and anger, I explain to the Professor how most of the Guild with to the Grand Magic Games to compete and the circumstances of why I was left behind.

"I guess there no helping it, but certain events had happen to still make me wish the more older members were here", Professor Jean states.

"What are you talking about?" "Ain't this a simple dig sites with me on guard duty?", I questions him.

"I wish that it was," he paused for a moment "What I should said is I wish that it still was." "You see, there been some complications,"

**End Of Romeo's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean complications?", Romeo asks. Professor Jean hold up the scribble paper.

"This piece of paper here, apparently some dangerous types of people are after it, why me and my niece and nephew were attack just the other day while traveling here," he explained.

"Do you have any idea who might after you", Romeo asked while thinking to himself how his day is getting better and better.

"Not a clue, but whoever they are, it no doubt in my mind that they may be after this paper,".

"Why?", Romeo asks.

"Because its may contain the information on the whereabouts of the", his voice goes to a whisper, _**DESERT TITAN'S PRISON**_ ," Professor Jean say in an ominous voice.

"The Sand Titan?", Romeo says in a voice of confusion.

"Uneducated buffoon", the blonde girl says under her breath, but Romeo is still able to hear it.

"Excuse me?", Romeo as he turns a glare in her direction, the blonde girl just glares back.

Trying to ease the tension in the air Professor Jean starts talking.

"How terribly rude of me, I forgot to intro you all to each other come now, be a good now and introduce yourself," Professor Jean says.

"You already met me, I'm Edwin Neville, Uncle Jean here is our uncle from our mother side", Edwin "Nerd Boy" says. He points a hand toward the blonde girl. "And this is..."

"Juliet ""Romeo" both the younger members of the four said at the same time.

Both their eyes go wide as they stare at one another, and after a long moment of silence….

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" both of them yell at the same time.

Romeo ruffles his hair in frustration as he remember all the jokes the Guild had made at his expense:

"Romeo, when are you going to find your Juliet?"

"Romeo, you should try and find the other main character in your story,".

"Romeo, I think Wendy would make a great Juliet, don't cha think?". Okay that one not so bad, Wendy is kinda cute.

From the way Juliet was stomping her feet and cursing in a way that would make Gajeel blush, she must have dealt with the same treatment all her life.

Both Edwin and Professor Jean, along with everyone else in the tavern are staring at us in shock.

" Ooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyy, back to the Sand Titan bit," Professor Jean said. " You see archaeologists and scientists believe that the Desierto of today is much different than it was 2,000 years ago. Ancient Maps and scripture point towards the desert only stretching from the Western border of Minstrel to the middle of the Aldes mountain range. Beyond that were the large acres of forests that matched the same as modern-day Bellum. But their a small gap of about 10 years where there are no writings or map to be found, and every one after that shows the desert stretching all the way to the Bellum border. So the question was what could possibly turn a large heavily forest region into a barren desert in a span of 10 years. But, it was awhile ago when a old colleague Robert Hatfield send me a envelope contain this scripture and a letter saying how during a dig along the Desierto/Bellum border he discovered a ancient text describing a group of mages and their hunger for conquest. How they created their unholy armies to operate purely on sand to help them conquer all of known Desierto at the time. It also describes a creature of unspeakable power who was somehow able to change entire region into barren deserts. The text simply refer to it as the " Desert Titan".His letter also contained the last known location of the mages who created this creature. Sadly I haven't heard from him since. He left his estate in Bellum two weeks ago and hasn't been seen since. After that my Archaeological Society comrades and I organized a expedition to the location in the letter which places the site in the middle of country. They're there now even as we speak, looking thru the ruins there. I would have been there sooner, but I promise my older sister and her husband I would look after Juliet while they traveled oversea for their honeymoon. This was all before the letter reach me. Edwin here was already with me for his internship as a archaeologist. I too thought this would be just another dig site, and that Robert disappearance was just him going off back to the dig site to look up more information. I had no reason to believe that any of our lives were in danger. That was before we were attack at a train stop on the way here. Luckily the local police were able to intervene in time to drive them away as the train left the station. It seem they thought they were just raiders doing another train raid".

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

About halfway thru his story I notice some strange movement coming from the window in the part of the tavern behind him. The shadow of person was lean close to the wall outside the tavern leaning in I also catch movement in the other windows around the place. For awhile they just stand there, but as Professor Jean finishes his explanation they suddenly start moving again.

"Professor I think its wise we vacate the premise," I tell him shifting my eyes to the windows. He seems to catch on as he side glances to the windows around the tavern, and notice the shadows.

"When were you suppose to meet the others," I asked still watching the windows

"Tomorrow, we're to catch the train here in a bit to go meet them," He answers while he too is looking at the shadows.

"Well, its would seem I'm coming along with you on this ride," I tell him.

"Yes indeed it seem that way,".

"You can't be serious!", Juliet suddenly said "This little brat is coming along with us, he doesn't look like he can defend himself from a puppy let alone those guys who attacked us at the train stop,".

I'm about to retort while looking away at her, still watching the window when Edwin intervene.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there dear sister, the way he handle those ruffians today I said he more than capable of protect himself,".

Juliet was about to counter when one of the shadow suddenly moved away from the window and the light of a magic circle activating fills up the space. As the Professor grabs Edwin and I grab Juliet and we all hit the deck as an explosion goes off. People and furniture are scattered about the place as the panic screams of the wounded and painful screams of the dying filled the air. When the dust finally settles and I'm able to look up I see a large hole in the wall, and a figure walking towards us. He covered in reddish robes with a necklace the shape of a dragon hanging around his neck. What little of his face I could see is covered in Tattoos, and he bears a scar across his face that make it seem like something slash him across the face. He is flanked on both sides by at least 20 human-like creatures whose skins is a dull reddish color and glows, they had no body hair, and their eyes are an eerie ivory white. They are wearing leather like armor and are carried small scythes-like weapons in both hands.

"*Asheratis*" I hear Professor Jean who recovered says, "one of the indigenous tribes of Southern Desierto desert.

"Professor Jean", the red robe figures says in a deep dark tone "You escape us at the train station, but I believe you won't be so lucky here. Now I believe you have something my master wants". "For your safety, and that of your kin, I suggest you turned it over to me now,".

"If what on this scripture is true, then millions of lives are at stake," Professor Jeans respond back defiantly.

"It of no matter to you or me,". "My master requires the information on that scripture and my master will have it, even if it has to be taken from your still bleeding corpse!", he screams as he raises his hand and 3 of the Asheratis jumped at us, their weapons pose at the ready.

End Of Romeo's P.O.V.

Moving quickly, Romeo steps out in front ready to intercept the closest Asherati. Ducking to dodge the first swipe that the creature takes at him in an attempt to take his head, Romeo delivers a Purple Flare punch to its gut. The creature staggers back a little, but other than that is completely unfazed by the hit.

" **You're going to have to hit them with something stronger than that egg-ling"** says Juri from inside Romeo's head. " **These are desert folks, so they might have a little more resistance against the average heat-based magic,". " You're have to use your Phoenix's abilities here,".**

" _There a number of innocents people around here,"_ counters Romeo.

" **And there be a number of dead innocents people around if these people get their hands on that scripture, cause I doubt they'll leave witnesses behind, so get away from this area, like real soon",** Juri counters back.

See there no flaws in her logic about these guys, Romeo conjured up orange flames onto his fists and feet, and moved toward the Asherati he just struck back. Jumping to dodge an dual swipe towards him, Romeo deliver a kick to his face in mid-air. Apparently Juri was right about his Phoenix's abilities working better than his magic as the creature reels back in pain letting out an inhuman howl as its drops it weapons and clutches it face. Seeing a chance to defeat this one and giving him and the others a better chance of survival, he once again run toward the Asherati who distracted by his burned face and delivers a * **GARUDA PALM** * directly to his gut. The Asherati is now overwhelm by pain and passes out. The other two make swipe attempt at Romeo but to no avail as compare to Juri, the Asherati move incredibly slow. Romeo gracefully dodges between slashes and, lands a upward palm shot to one of the Asherati's chin and an kneecap strike, combined with a lung kick to the other gut. Soon both of the Asherati join their comrade on the ground, and Romeo turn to faces the others.

To said everyone else is shocked is an understatement. Professor Jean is starting with eyes wide open in pure shock and amazement. Edwin who has already seen Romeo in action is less surprise, but still nonetheless impress. Juliet on the other hand mouth is wide open as she is unable to comprehend the fact that this kid barely taller than her was able to defeat three of the creatures who attacked them before so easily.

" I see there is an capable fighter amongst you this time Professor, but no matter, he'll died like any other man", the red-robe figure said as he once again raised his hands and shouts " Bring me that scripture if you value your lives or be prepare to face the master's wrath!". Now all the rest of the Asherati charges toward the group. Romeo thinking quickly puts his palms together and fires an orange * **TURUL WAVE** * at the group. As a large narrow stream of flames come shooting out of his hands an majority of the Asherati jump back and out of the way, but three of them are too slow. The flames wash over them just as they were about to jump. Three flaming figures are rolling around on the ground, writhing in pain, once again releasing their inhuman screams, slowly but surely the flames along the screams started to die away. The screams weren't the part that frighten Romeo. Its was the fact the three Asherati were being completely ignore by the others. They didn't even spare them a glance as they burn to death. To Romeo who while still a little angry at his guild for not letting go to the Grand Magic Games, still considered them all family even that douche bag Laxus.

Putting that thought aside for now Romeo turns to Professor Jean, Edwin, and Juliet and yells….

**Romeo's P.O.V.**

"RUN!", "GET TO THE TRAIN, NOW!"

Wasting know time the group takes off running for the front door of the tavern while stepping over bodies and debris. Two Asheratis move to block our path, but by me using Edwin and his heavy backpack to vault over I was able to deliver double mid-air orange flame kick to both their heads at the same time. Not missing a beat when I landed, I lead the other out the door and onto the busy streets of Sautulan. As we push thru the crowd that gather after the explosion with off, I hear a voice behind us screaming "DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE OR YOU'LL SHALL ALL INCUR MY MASTER'S FURY!", not even bother to look behind me I continue to lead the group forward.

"Professor!" who running right next to me, "What time is the train leaving?!", I asks.

"In the next 10 minutes, we were getting ready when all this started!", he answer back.

"How far to the train station?!" I asks.

"If we keep up our current pace, and are not hamper, we should reach it in about 5 minutes, give or that a couple seconds of course," Edwin inject. I actually surprise he can keep up with us with that heavy backpack. Juliet keeping up but barely, we need to get to this train quick.

"Good lets keep moving!," I yelled as I look behind us to see Robe man and the remaining 12 Asheratis giving chase. I watched in disbelief as about 6 jump onto the roof of the nearby buildings and start running on top of them trying to catch up with us. They started reaching into what I assume are pockets and pull out small throwing knives.

"Look out", I yelled as they started throwing them.

One goes flying past my face slicing my cheek, my healing abilities kick in as white flames appear on my face. Everyone too busy dodging throwing knives to notice. It seems they increased the rate of throwing the knives too. We ain't gonna last much longer at this rate. I see the train station in sight, just a little farther. The roof Asheratis have jump back on the ground and joined the other in chasing us.

"Everyone, try and stay under the barrier!", I yelled to them. After which I yelled "* **HESTIA BARRIER!** ***"**

"What barrier are you talking about- Oh by the Gods", says Juliet as I formed a light blue flame barrier over our heads. It able to deflect all incoming shots at us, but I'm starting to feel the affects of not eating anything this morning. I'm going to burn out soon if I don't eat or rest soon.

"There our train, and it looks like it about to get going so we need to hurry," Professor Jean points out.

As we near the train the Asheratis effort became more desperate as they keep throwing knives and even their scythes to stop us. By our luck the commotion has clear out the train station, and has drawn the Desierto's police attention, as we see about forty of them come running up out of an alley as we past it. They turn and face the Asheratis and charged at them. While the police are able to contain nine of them, the other three jump over them and jump on the last car of the train just as we're getting on, and the train starts moving.

They start traveling along the roof of the train cars to get to our cart.

**End of Romeo's P.O.V.**

Romeo after making sure everyone okay moves the train car's door to be able to climb on top of the train car and comfort the final three remaining Ashertais. As he gets to the top he notice the train hasn't pick up speed yet, so the wind hazard won't be as bad on the roof. The Ashertais move toward him in a vertical line one behind the other, possibly to reduce wind resistance. Romeo takes off toward them using the wind behind him as momentum with orange flames blazing on his hands and feet. He barely dodges the swing of the first one, moving past him into the second one striking it with a flaming fist to the gut and kicking out his leg, while dodging downward swipe from the last Ashertai. Kicking hard at the second one who still trying to recover its balance he able to topple it off the train, it bounces of the ground and underneath the train spraying the train car's with blue blood. Now face with an Ashertai on either side of him, Romeo prepare for the assault.

As the first one move forward Romeo quickly puts up a indigo barrier to blocks its attack. The second Ashertai uses this opportunity to attack Romeo while his guard is down. Romeo see this out of the corner of his eye, and while timing his next action with the Ashertai in front of him attacks, spins around our right leg, parrying the blow of the first Ashertai with his barrier causing it to lose its balance and it would seem it might just fall off the train, but using it scythes at the last moment to latch onto the roof. At the same time moving his barrier to block the second Ashertai slash.

The train starts picking up speed and soon it will be near impossible to fight here. Romeo thinking quickly, goes on the offensive, losing the indigo flames and this time bringing up red flames on both his hands and feet, charges at the second Ashertai while the first Ashertai struggles to get back on. The second brings both it scythes down at Romeo head, Romeo waiting till the last second put both his hands up to grab the Ashertai wrist and stop the blades barley half a inch from his face. And then using his own strength push the Ashertai arms outward, then jumps and gives it a powerful * **BENNU BLAST*** kick to the chest, because Romeo was still holding it arms when it staggers back Romeo continues his assault this time with a fiery barrage of kicks to it head. By the time he is finish the Asherati's head is charred black, and when Romeo finally lets him go it collapse off the train and onto the desert sands. Romeo barely has time to duck as the last Ashertai gets back on the train and make a slash for his head. The fatigue is starting to get to him as he only able to dodge the attacks by the narrowest of margins. But during this exchange the able to spot a mail post up with it beam hanging out over the roof of the train up ahead and coming up. Doing a quick tumble roll forward and coming up underneath the last Ashertai he put all his strength into delivering a devastating red flames uppercut into the jaws of it. The blow sends the Ashertai flying up a couple of inches and the back of head is smash in by the Mail Post beam. Its stay there dangling as the train moves on without it.

Romeo is barely able to get down off the roof, and falls off the ladder from exhaustion, the last thing he remember before passing out is Professor Jean, Edwin, and Juliet looking over him, their face wrack with worries screaming his name.

**Green Flame- Illusion Flames**

**Orange Flames- weakest Flames**

**Indigo Flames- Barrier Flames**

**Red Flames- 2** **nd** **weakest flames but stronger than orange, cost more energy.**

**GARUDA PALM- Garuda: Phoenix of Hinduism and Buddhism. Flaming Palm strike**

**TURUL WAVE- Turul: a Phoenix-like bird of Hungarian Mythology. Basically a fire Kamehameha wave.**

**HESTIA BARRIER- Hestia: Greeks goddess of the Hearth. Protective Barrier**

**BENNU BLAST- Bennu: Egyptian Phoenix in Mythology. Double Flaming Kick.**

**Ashertai- a people native to the desert. (From Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 Sandstorm)**


	9. Chapter 9

Trolling With a Song

Romeo's P.O.V.

_Inside Romeo's Mind._

I appear in a tavern sitting on a barstool. The place is pack with people all over the place, large tables set up all around and a stage prop up in the center back half of the room. Sitting at the bar, I pick up the smell of alcohol and smoke in the air, the sound of people having a merry good time, and see the wenches carried food and drinks in their hands get their asses slap and tits grope by the drunks, and all they do is smile and wink at them. A bar fight break out in the far back corner. The bartender signals the bouncers to go break it up. I watch as Four heavy-set guys move toward the brawl.

A tavern wench walks up to me carried six mugs of mead and ale.

"Been a while since we seen you here, handsome", she says to me, as she hand me a drink, "Here one on the house".

I don't even bother trying to tell her I'm to young to drink. I don't even think about as I bring the mug to my lips and drink.

"Oh, what a surprise, there nothing in it," I say out loud with no effort to hide the sarcasm

Suddenly everybody goes quiet and all eyes turn toward the stage. Sitting their on a stool with a lute in hands and a smirk on his lips is the third incarnation, Ameslan of the Suffocating Light, the Phoenix Master of Illusions.

As he strings his lute, he gives a call…

"This is a song I wrote for a friend of mine, who recently just started his first solo mission as a mage", he says as the whole crowd hangs on to every word.

I roll my eyes in annoyance as he starts to sing.

_Across the desert sands under the burning sun_

_Our hero journey forth to have him some fun_

_With a chip on his shoulder and nothing for lunch_

_He made a monk chick mad and receive a thunder punch_

_After he arrives he rough up three men_

_And then he was running, no time to make amends_

_At a small tavern he met his Juliet_

_Will he fall in love, well we'll not quite there yet_

_And he off again fighting bad guys on a train_

_He left all three of them with some major head pain._

_Now lift your mugs high, and laugh until the end_

_Of the funny tale of Romeo my friend._

The crowd continue to sing the song and dance as Ameslan gets up and walks toward me. He twirls his hand around and the people start to disappear into thin air. Soon their follow by the tables, chairs and the bar and even the drink in my hand. In a moment it just the two of us in an empty building, and soon even that gone. We're staying in the middle of an empty field now with me still sitting on the bar stool. He looks me up and down and then he gets rid of the stool, bastard. As I get up I look him in the eye and say…

"Why did you bring me here?" "More training on stealing and casting illusions?".

"What, I can't spend some time with my favorite student?", he ask with that stupid smirk on his face.

"First of all you only had one other student before me and that Juri. Second of all, if you think I believe for a second you favor me over her, especially with all the comments you made about her over the years, then I'm starting to wonder why your call the smartest of all the incarnations", I replied back.

"Oh Romeo, Thou Romeo you wound me with such accusation," as he brings his hand to his heart in a mock wounded manner.

My stare doesn't wavier.

"Okay I lie, you here to get some training by me. Orders from the Big P himself. Oh, by the way nice trick with the green flame in the market place, nice to know my lessons are paying off," Ameslan joked.

"Train me on what?" "No offense but Juri has martial arts, Evlan already covers stealth, and Raziel covers weapons." "Other than illusion and theft, what can you trained me on?," I asked.

Ameslan smirk turns into a full-blown smile as he says "Dodging" as his fingertips begin to glow. * **"** _ **Hyperion's Barrage**_ **"** * he calmly says.

"Ah, Shit" I think to myself as I jump out of the way a multi-light beam attack. I don't get a chance to relax as he keeps spamming me with light beams. Lucky he takes a second to charge up his attack giving me time to predict his beams and dodge.

"Come now you have to keep your reflexes in top shape, if you want to survive being a Phoenix Guardian," he jokes all the while.

I'm dodging and weaving to the best of my abilities here and I'm easily staying ahead of his beams. This goes on for about 10 minutes of me dodging, and not being able to fight back, but eventually he got to make a mistake, I mean in all my training lessons with him have been stealing techniques and illusions trick. The other incarnations say he the worst when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, even Evlan better than him, I believe.

"Time to kick it up a notch", he says as his fingertips start emitting light blue light, "Let's try some scenarios," he says. "You're unable to use one of your arms, how do you fight?".

He then shoots three indigo beams at me, moving faster than I could dodge, hitting me in certain points of my arm. I was expecting them to pierce through, but they don't instead I feel my arm start to go numb and limb.

"What the hell did you do?!", I yelled at him.

"Funny thing about the barrier ability, while it doesn't cause lethal damage, it still apply force when its comes in contact with something like, oh I don't know Pressure Points," "Also, did you know I have study the human's body in great detail?", "I could hit a series of pressure points that could stop you from breathing in mere seconds", he explained. He smile is replaced with a cold calculating look, like this has been his plan all along.

"You see Romeo, I'll been messing with you up till now, all those lessons on theft and illusions. Never letting you think I was a hand-to-hand combatant, or a brilliant tactician that rivals Raziel. I always played the fool around you. Letting you think you were able to barely keep ahead of me, when in reality I just been playing around. The charge time, the pattern, waiting for you to get relax and get overconfident in your abilities, and finally making you believe I was trying to pierce thru your arm, you hoping your healing factor would easily fix that problem, but your healing abilities aren't at the level to fix pressure points problems.", he says.

My eyes go wide as I realized he really have been joking with me.

"When people says I the smartest of the incarnations they mean it, even the other incarnations would think twice before fighting me for real," Ameslan says.

He holds his hand up and a cylinder-like column of indigo light appears above my head.

"I'm Ameslan of the Suffocating Light, and my use of the barrier ability has no equal, and its time you start taking my training more seriously.", as he brings his hand down and the column comes down with it.

I rolled out the way just as the column hits the ground, putting a crater in the same spot where I was standing literary a second ago.

It hard to tumble and flip with only one good arm, but somehow I manage. Ameslan stares to rain column after column on top of me leaving giant craters in his wake.

I running some distance from him while trying to dodge beams and columns, when I feel the ground underneath me raise up all of a sudden. A column has appear beneath me and is raising me up to be crush by another column above me. I bring up my own barrier flames in the form of a bubble just as the two collided.

There a loud crash as my barrier meets his column, and the battle of wills begins. It taking all my concentration to keep my barrier up, while he not even going all out. This would be hard enough with both hands, but with one it damn near impossible.

I can feel my strength start to wavier as my barrier starts to shrink under the and I start to run out of space. I'm being brought to my knees and my legs are bringing push into my chest as I try to maintain my barrier, but fail. My entire body being crush, and there nothing I can do about it.

Then everything stops, suddenly I'm standing in the Guild Hall back in the forest outside Magnolia, with the rest of the Guild members there. Wendy see me and walks over to me.

"Hey Romeo, how it going?," she asks.

I ignore her cause I know this is an illusion created by Ameslan. I notice a frown appear on "Wendy" face.

"You know you don't have to be mean and ignore me Romeo, I'm just trying to talk to you", she whines. I keep ignore her while trying to find the green source to cancel out his illusion.

Suddenly Wendy grabs my face and turns me towards her, before I can do anything, she crushes her lips on my. My eyes go wide and I blank out.

" _I know this is a trick, but by the gods it a very real, very good trick," "I believe I taste strawberry, my favorite",_ I think to myself, as "Wendy" and I continue our lip-lock.

After about 10 seconds I start hearing laughter echo around the Hall, as everything disappears. Soon even Wendy disappear leaving only me with a heavy blush and an awkward look on my face.

Ameslan appears out of thin air from behind me laughing his ass off, as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, man that was priceless. The look on your face was worth all the effort I went through, I mean come on, you take my images tricks way to seriously", he tells me.

"You mean to tell me all the tavern crap, the beam spamming, arm numbing, and crushing me was just an act to make me look like an idiot just now?," I ask with anger and annoyance in my voice.

He puts his hand on his chin in a thinking motion.

"More or less yeah". "I did all that for a good laugh, but hey at least you got a nice song out of it", he smirks.

Red flames flare up along my good arm. As I pull it back to ready to launch a fireball in his face, Ameslan makes a movement with his hand and an indigo sphere engulfs my hand. As I look at it I try to use my flames to destroy it, but the barrier won't give. I keep trying until the sphere is glowing red from the blaze.

I give up after awhile and look at Ameslan. He gives me stern, serious look ask he begin to speak.

"Okay, seeing that your now calm let me explain some things.". "Your first problem Romeo is your lack of stamina, you have great control over your flames, but lack the ability to keep up that control. If you miss a meal it come back to haunt you later on". "

Your second problem is just using fire as your element. I mean even I used thunder, fire, and ice in some of my battle, and the other have used different elements too. You're in a desert Romeo. How long do you think it will be before you run into an enemy who immune to fire? You need to start using the other elements, I get it, you were train as a Fire Mage as a cover, but serious your fellow Guild mates are hundreds, if not thousands of miles away, I doubt anyone here will recognizes you", Ameslan tells me.

I think his words over. It true missing lunch almost cost me, and being in the desert, there bound to be something or someone out here who fire doesn't affect. Maybe some ice-making wouldn't hurt me.

"Fine if the opportunity comes up, I'll use the other elements", I finally tell him.

"Good now get out of here, it seems something going on out there" "Oh, and by the way, when were in your mind like this, we can still hear your thoughts. You need to do better to hide them from us, and also Evlan is not a better hand-to-hand combatant than me", he say as everything starts to being engulf by a bright light.

**_Hyperion's Barrage: Greek_ Titan god of light: Spamming with light beams**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

The Trek Pt.1

Romeo awakens to the sound of the train coming to a halt. As he sits up and looks around he notices that he is all alone in the cabin.

" I wonder where everyone is at", Romeo says out loud, "Also I thought there were more people on this train". As he gets up from the train seat he was sleeping on he takes a glimpse outside the window.

What he see is a small run-down train station in the middle of the desert.

"What the hell?", Romeo says.

The station looks like it hasn't been well maintained over the years, with rotten out chairs, broken-down doors, and a mysterious liquid stain on the floor that he sure he didn't want to know what it was.

The door to the cabinet opens up and Professor Jean walks in.

"Romeo!", he yells, "Thank goodness you're alright".

"Why wouldn't I be?", Romeo ask.

"Well, you pass out not long after getting off the top of the train", Professor Jean explained.

"Oh that, I was just starving from the lack of food, and my magic drain the last of my energy", Romeo half-lied "I'll be fine, don't worry".

Professor Jean gives Romeo a skeptical look, but just shrug and continues talking.

"Well, right now we're at Dunepoint station, about a day travel from the dig site", he says.

"Okay, but why are we stopping here? And where are the other passengers?", Romeo ask.

"You see, this is the last train stop along this route, everyone else got off on previous stops. Most people don't come out this far, it only the station and a few store huts out here.", The Professor explain.

"So how are we suppose to get to the site?", Romeo ask.

"The old-fashion way my dear boy, we ride by camel", Professor answers as Romeo facepalms at this.

A few minutes later Romeo, Professor Jean, Edwin, and Juliet are standing outside a desert hut purchasing some camels.

Well Professor Jean and Edwin were negotiate with the dealer to buy some camels while Romeo and Juliet were waiting around. Juliet sitting down with her back to Romeo who was looking thru some binoculars while on the look-out for the red-cloak man and the Asheratis. The two of them sat quietly for a few minutes before Juliet decide to break the silence.

"Hey Romeo", Juliet asks.

"What is it?" Romeo asks while still looking.

"Where you learn to fight like that?", Juliet ask.

Romeo had to think about his answer for a moment before answering.

"My guild has a number of strong hand-to-hand specialists, I was taught by them", he lied.

"Did they also teach you to be brave in the face of overwhelming odds?".

"Naw, that comes with being a Fairy Tail Mage", Romeo said.

"Interesting", Juliet says as the two go back to be quiet.

A few minutes later the Professor and Edwin come walking up with four camels behind them.

"Well now that we have our transportation we can get moving", The Professor says as he pulls out a map, "There an oasis about a day travel from the station, we'll rest there for the night then move on to the dig site from there. We should reach there by noon tomorrow".

Edwin pulls out some turbans and robes from his survival pack.

"Ah, yes we also purchases these from the station, we'll need these if we are to survive out in the desert heat", Edwin explain.

The four of them collect as much water as they can from the station, enjoy a quick meal before they mount up and begin moving out into the barren desert.

The group only a mile out from the station before they start truly feeling the hospitality of the desert. While the turbans and robes help defend from most of the heat, the fact remain that most of the group isn't use to the desert environment, but they press on.

The trek was harsh, with the blazing sun bearing down on them, and the dry air robbing them of their thirst their water supply was slowing dwindling down. At the moment they were coming up over a sand dune with Romeo and Professor Jean in front and Edwin and Juliet in the back, when Romeo ask a question.

"How long until we reach the oasis professor?" Romeo asks. Professor Jean pulls out his map while shielding his eyes from the sun and the sand so he could see.

"If we keep going at our current pace we should reach it within three hours", he replies. Romeo turns to look at him.

"Three hours?! I don't think we're going to make it in-", Romeo suddenly stops talking as he notices something move in the distance behind the Professor. Romeo stops his camel to get a better look.

Juliet camel walk right up in Romeo's and she is jerked out of her thoughts by the sudden stop.

"Hey! What you stop for you idiot?!", she yells, but Romeo isn't paying her any attention as he focuses more on the horizon to the east. Both Professor and Edwin also stop their camels, confuse about what going on.

"Hey Edwin", Romeo calls out while still watching, "Hand me the binoculars".

"One moment old chump. I do believe I have them somewhere around here", He says as he fumble thru the packs he has on the side of his camel.

All the while the movement in the east seems to have stop, but Romeo wasn't taking any chances.

"Ah, here we go, catch," as Edwin tosses them toward Romeo, who catches them and immediately looks thru them only to see that the strange movement has truly stop.

"Maybe it was just my imagination or a mirage," he mumble to himself. He turn away and prepares to get the camel moving again.

At that moment Edwin was trying to readjust the packs on his camel after digging thru them for the binoculars. He almost done when suddenly one the falls off the camel. Edwin was only able to tie up one strap on it as it fell with the top open so all of the contents spill out of it hitting the sand in a parade of bangs and thumps.

"Edwin seriously?!," Juliet screams, "Look at the mess you made".

"Terribly sorry about that, I'll clean this up right away", Edwin says as he gets off his camel and starts to pick up the items.

"It seems we can take a short break while he cleans up Romeo", Professor Jean says.

Romeo turns to replies when behind Professor Jean, once again in the distance, he see a large amount of sand getting spray upward into the air.

He quickly looks thru the binoculars again to see a large object moving underneath the sands toward them at incredible speed in a snake-like motion.

"Professor", Romeo says with extremely worry in his voice, "What type of creatures are native to the region we're in?". Professor Jean gives Romeo a confuse look.

"Well there the dire wolf, the dire jackal, the dire puma, lot of dires if you ask me", he says as Juliet who growing bored looks to her right to see if Edwin finish cleaning up the mess. She to see the sand shooting out of the ground beyond him on the horizon and her eyes go wide when she finally realizes what Romeo been looking at.

"Edwin", her voice trembling, "Get back on the camel". Edwin looks up at her with a curious look.

"What are you talking about? I can't very well leave this mess here now can I? Just because no one around to complain about it doesn't mean I can just leave it-" he stops as he finally takes notice of the frighten look on Juliet's face.

"D-D-D-D-D-DUNEWINDER!", she screams.

"Ah, yes there also the DUNEWINDER?! WHERE?!", Professor Jean yells.

Romeo points to the creature that still a good six miles out, but gaining fast.

"Edwin! Back on your camel now!", the Professor screams as Edwin quickly struggles to get back up on his ride. He barely on when Professor Jean takes off with Romeo, Juliet and finally Edwin in tow.

Professor Jean looks around frantically as the four races along the desert surface trying to escape their pursuer. The dunewinder is now only three miles out. Suddenly Romeo sees something that greatly lifts his spirit.

"Professor, look, solid rocks!", Romeo points out to the northwest of them, and sure enough there was a large formation of rocks coming out of the sand not far from them.

"Excellent! The dunewinder won't be able to get to us if we can make it to those rocks. There we should be able wait them out until they leave", the Professor replies.

"Won't we have to wait for days for them to leave?", Romeo asks.

"Not exactly!", Juliet yells over the commotion, "Dunewinders, even though they hunt in small groups of three, their territory can encompass hundreds of miles! Add to the fact that even though they can travel at least two hundred feet underground at high speeds, it would still that days for them to cover an area that size, eventually this one would just go hunting elsewhere!".

Romeo faces takes on a frighten look as he replay Juliet's words in his head. He turns to her while still riding.

"Say that again!", he yells.

"What?! The part about them travel two hundred feet underground?!", Juliet screams.

"No, the other part", Romeo says.

"They travel in small groups?".

"Yes That! Is there anything else we should know about them?!".

"Their more intelligent than people give them credit for, and they have superb hearing even hundreds of feet beneath the sand.", Juliet answers back

Romeo's mind is a jumble of thoughts.

" _If they travel in groups, why have we only seen one so far? If they can travel that far underground and still hear, why is this one showing itself so easily? Also, why is it giving chase when we're so close to the rocks? Unless all this is a..."_

"EVERYONE STOP!", Romeo yells as he pulls the reins on his camel and bring it to a screeching halt. Everyone else halt their camels as well. And it a good thing they did cause just a mere fifteen away from them the ground opens up and a giant maw appears in it wake. The mouth quickly shoots out of the ground into the sky as a large reddish brown worm-like body follow behind it. Sticking out all over its body are hundreds of sharp, pointy spikes coated in a green substance. As it reaches the height of upward thrust it brings it head over to look at them with pitch black eyes and gaping mouth fill to the brim with rows upon rows of teeth. Its lets out an earth-shattering roar that echos throughout the desert wastes.

"IT'S A TRAP!", Professor Jean yells as the group scatters about as the creature suddenly slams its body on the ground and shakes the earth beneath.

The group is split up into two groups with Professor Jean and Edwin as one pair and Romeo and Juliet as another. The dunewinder quickly burrows into the ground and takes off after the two younger members.

Romeo and Juliet take off on their camels as the dunewinder approaches their position.

Professor Jean is prepare to give chase after them, even though he has no idea how he going to save them, but he has no time to worry about that now. Just as he about to take off Edwin voice screams out...

"HERE COMES THE SECOND ONE!" as the Professor turns to see the other dunewinder has finally caught up to them.

"Dammit not now!", Professor Jean says as he and Edwin turn there camels around and started heading for the rocks. Professor Jean takes one last look at Romeo and Juliet speeding across the sands further away from him as the dunewinder close in on them.

" _Oh, gods please let them make it out of this alive",_ he prays before turning his attention on getting himself and Edwin to safety.

The dunewinder was closing in on the two teens as they were pushing their camels to their utmost limits to get away, but the dunewinder was easily cutting the gap between them.

Romeo is ahead out in front as he is trying desperately to think of a way out of this. They were getting further and further away from the rock out into the open desert. There weren't any rocks in sights or any thing else that could help them against the dunewinders, and he wasn't certain if his attacks could hurt the creature while it was that deep underneath the sands. They were in the dunewinder's element and the creature knew this. It probably been during this for who knows how long, luring countless victims to their deaths by waiting around the rocks for the other dunewinder to chase them into it waiting jaws.

Suddenly a high-pitch scream break Romeo out of his thoughts, as he turns and see the dunewinder is right on Juliet's heels, and it was sliding along the desert surface with it jaws open ready to end her life in a single gulp.

Romeo stretch his hand out and yells "Juliet get your head down!". Orange flames began to form up in his hand.

" _ **Vulcan Cannon!"**_ as a narrow stream of flames comes shooting out of his palm directly at the forehead of the dunewinder. Hitting right on its mark the stream spray orange flames all over the area, with some of it barely missing Juliet and her camel. Unfortunately it seem the blazing stream had no effect on the dunewinder as it barely register the attack before continuing with it pursue.

"Okay, lets try solar flames!", as Romeo focus the sun's ray into flames and fire once more.

" _ **Kokko Shot!"**_ , this time a solar enhance fireball goes streaking toward the top of the dunewinder's head, exploding on impact but doing no better than the orange flames did.

"Their immune to fire of any type!", Juliet yells out, as she dodges the flames from the explosion along with trying to outrun the beast.

"That would've been nice to know awhile ago!", Romeo yells back, " _Great now what do I do?!"._ He thinks back to what Ameslan said about using the other elements to defeat his foes.

Suddenly Juliet lets out another eardrum shattering scream as the camel she riding trips over its own legs in a panic and falls on the ground taking Juliet down with it. The dunewinder chasing them seize the moment and lifts itself off the ground and jumps into the air. It giant maw wide open, teeth gleaming, it sails straight towards Juliet and her camel ready to swallow both of them in one bite.

Time slows down all around Romeo. From Edwin and Professor Jean who were barely able to make it to the rocks in time, and gets on top of them alongside their camels, the sheer look of horror on their faces said it all. Juliet was in pure shock as the rows of teeth were moving closer and closer every millisecond. Soon her head is inside the tip of the mouth and she can see up into the throat of the beast, she can see her reflection across hundreds upon hundreds of teeth, each one of them catching the terrified expression on her face on their sharp gleaming surfaces.

The jaws began to shut to end her life in a most gruesome, and what she hope is a quick and painless way. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see death come and claim her.

For Romeo though, his body is acting on pure instinct as Blue flames began to wrapped themselves around his body, and the next moment there a camel that still running across the desert sands with no rider on top of it to steer it.

Juliet is still shutting her eyes, know her short life is about to be cut even shorter in the jaws of a giant desert worm. She thinking back on all the things she had yet to accomplish in life. She never got the chance to write her book on the studies of different creatures from around the world. She never got to receive her first kiss. Hell, she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet. Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, and the next moment she feels the sun's rays on her back. As she slowly opens her eyes she see blues flames started to dissipate in front of her, as off in the distance out her camel is a bloody mess as only its head and one of its back legs is still on the surface. The rest was most likely caught in the mouth of the dunewinder, which is a few yards away munching on it.

Suddenly remembering the arms wrapped around her she looks over to see Romeo staring at the dunewinder, breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and looking exhausted.

"What just happen?", she asks. Romeo gets up, grabs her arm, and takes off running those the rocks where Professor Jean and Edwin are staring in disbelief over what they just witness.

"No time to explain", he simply says, while trying to catch his breath.

And he right as the dunewinder that almost took Juliet turns around and speeds it way toward them.

Romeo looks over his shoulder to see the dunewinder is gaining on them and will soon overtake them if something isn't done soon.

"Juliet, I want you to keep running, you understand? No matter what keep running. I gonna try and buy you some time.", Romeo says while looking at her.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! That dunewinder almost on top of us!", Juliet responds.

"Just go!", Romeo yells as he lets go of her hand and turns to face the beast. Not evening looking behind him to see if Juliet listen to him, he stands his ground against the oncoming desert worm.

" _Oh gods I hope this works",_ he thinks as he focuses his power once more.

Only this time instead of focusing on the burning power of the blazing inferno, he focusing on the shocking, awe inspiring might of the raging storm.

Before long yellow strands of electricity start to arc off his body and focus themselves around his hands, as he brings them together and takes aim at the dunewinder.

"I call upon the power of the King of the Skies, The God of Lightning, and the Leader of Mount Olympus, so that you can taste his wrath!", Romeo yells as the lightning starts to glow brighter as he puts more power into it.

The dunewinder once again leaps into the air, jaws wide open as its fly straight toward Romeo.

"Prepare for Judgment, _**Zeus's Wrath!**_ " _ **,**_ a Romeo fires a powerful lightning bolt out of his hands and straight into the dunewinder's mouth.

The lightning tears straight thru the middle of the dunewinder body and comes out the other end, destroying the entire inner body of the worm. Its lands a mere few inches from Romeo, who hasn't even move.

Romeo turns to see the second dunewinder has chosen him as its next meal as it moves toward him. Romeo simply remains calm, too tired to waste energy on being afraid and prepare another attack.

"Now I call upon the Prince of the Northern Gods, The Lord of Thunder, and Wielder of the Mighty Mjolnir, to strike you down with the force of a terrible storm!", Romeo yells.

Just as the second dunewinder comes shooting out of the ground at Romeo, he raises his hands in the air, both of them surging with electricity.

"Taste the power of _**Thor's Hammer!",**_ as the brings his arms down and a large thunderbolt rains down from the sky on top of the dunewinder's head. The head is obliterated in a mess of blood and gore and the headless worm corpse sails past Romeo who has sidestep to the left.

Romeo falls to one knee from near exhaustion. He too busy trying to catch his breath to notice that Edwin, Professor Jean, and Juliet were running towards him.

He finally starting to regain some energy when he finally remember the conversation he had with Juliet when this whole mess started. He seems to recall her saying….

" _Dunewinders, even though they hunt in small groups of three… of three… three."._

"Ah shit", is all Romeo has time to say before another dunewinder jumps out of the sands twenty feet to the left of him and sails toward him with a terrifying roar and it giant maw wide open.

**Vulcan- Basically the Roman name for the Greek God Hephaestus: God of the Forge. I don't think I need to explain Zeus and Thor.**

**Also Elfman will being playing a part later on in the story now because he MANLY.**

**Dunewinders are giant sand worms of the D &D 3.5 Sandstorm book.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pyramid Pt. 1**

Romeo was literally too exhausted to move at the moment, his last lightning attack draining all his energy. Unfortunately in that moment a third dunewinder was soaring right toward him, ready to make Romeo its afternoon snack. Professor Jean, Edwin, and Juliet were too far away to offer help of any kind and they were in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a desert so even if, by some miracle, Romeo manage to dodge the attack it would only be a matter of time before they were done in.

"Blizzard Lance!", suddenly rings throughout the area.

Then from out of nowhere a barrage of frozen ice spikes comes flying through the air and pierces the skin of the dunewinder on the side of its head causing it to veer off course while roaring in pain. It maw narrowly misses Romeo as it lands in the sands, burrowing underground as it went. One of the many spikes that its uses to propel itself through the sands though caught Romeo in the arm leaving a terrible bloody gash from his shoulder to his wrist. As the dunewinder takes off at high speeds toward the horizon Romeo presses his hand against his shoulder and turns in the direction the spikes came from.

Racing across the sea of sand was a group of sailboats that seem to glide along the desert surface. They were manned by a group of men who were covered in turbans and some of them were carrying weird looking staffs.

" _Oh gods I hope they're friendly. I'm in no condition to be fighting right now"_ , Romeo thought before suddenly becoming startled as Professor Jean appear next to him alongside Edwin and Juliet.

"Oh thank goodness! It's the Sirahi tribe!", he rejoices, "They're a friendly native tribe that been helping us in our expedition!"

"Romeo, your arm!", Juliet pointed out drawing everyone attention, "You're hurt pretty bad!"

"I dare say she right old boy! We have to fix that up quick before it gets worse!" Edwin agreed.

Juliet starts digging around through Edwin's backpack, pulls out some bandages and began wrapping his arm. Romeo, who was still a little shock over everything that has happen today, doesn't even notice her doing that until about five seconds later

"No, no, that won't be necessary Juliet", he tries to tell her but is interrupted by Professor Jean.

"Not necessary?! Romeo, you have a gaping gash going down your arm and you're telling Juliet that not nec-"

"AHHHHHH!", as Juliet jumps back from Romeo as cloud white flames erupted on his arm, centering on the injury. Before the trio very eyes the wound starts to close up until there was no evidence left that there was even a gash there to begin with, not even a scar.

"Oh sweet Mary jibbles! What in the world just happen?!", Edwin asks as Professor Jean, Juliet, and himself look at Romeo who starts to blush a little from all the attention.

"Different color flames that each have an its own ability", Professor Jean starts.

"Rainbow Fire magic is well known for it versatile", Romeo defends himself.

"Able to use powerful lightning spells as well", Edwin adds on.

"Laxus, Fairy Tail Lightning Dragon Slayer taught me that", Romeo lied.

"Is able to heal himself through white flames", Juliet concludes.

"Okay, maybe we're all a little overwhelm by what just occur and you all just imagine me getting a wound and healing it with fire", Romeo started to panic.

"Just what are you?", Juliet asks.

"Friend Jean!", someone calls out as everyone turns to see that one of the sand sailboats has pull up about thirty yards away from them and one of the turban man has gotten out and was walking toward them. When he took off his head protection it revealed a brownish skin man with an athletic built along with green eyes and a rugged bread. He had a few facial scars littered around his face, but they have aged and were almost faded.

" _Did we really forget they were there?",_ Romeo thought relived to see that everyone attention was now directed away from him, but still finding it a bit unsettling that he completely ignore the people who save him. He then notices that Professor Jean was starting to walk toward the man with his arms open wide.

"May you always find shade from the everlasting sun, Sraidi", The professor greets.

"And may you canteen never run out, Jean", the man known as Sraidi greets back before hugging the professor.

"Jean, you are far from friendly sands. The excavation is quite a distance from here", Sraidi states, "And you're right in the middle of a dunewinder hunting ground."

"It seems we had a bit of troubles and had to make several detours", The Professor explained, "But now we're in need of transportation to the dig site."

"Yes, of course. We 'll take you there", Sraidi promises as Professor Jean shook his hand and walk back toward the rest of the group. He stops in front of Romeo and looks down at the boy.

"Seeing how you're the only reason we made it this far, I believe it in everyone best interest that we wait until you're comfortable enough to explain where your strange abilities came from", the professor states.

Juliet moves to speak but the professor holds his hand up, stopping her before she can even get a word out.

"Be it be in the next few minutes or never, I am perfectly fine with that. You have been doing an excellent job in protecting us so far and I feel that forcing you to explain your actions will only put an unnecessary strain on our relationship", Professor Jean finishes before looking at Edwin and Juliet, "There will be no badgering Romeo until he is ready to tell us. Now gather up our remaining supplies and lets get on the sandsailers."

As everyone else starts to gather up the supplies Romeo can only look on in disbelief before finally lowering his head in defeat…

"This job just keeps getting more complicated"

**Thirty minutes later**

The small fleet of sandsailers, as the Professor has call them, zoom across the ocean of sand eastern bound. To Romeo amazement the wind that was use to power the sails came from the very staff that had save his and the other lives. These magic staffs, imported from the Pergrande Kingdom, compromise of both ice and wind magic. The ice magic it seems work well on harming the creatures of the desert even better than lightning. According to Sraidi….

"While lightning works well enough on the beast of the sands, it is the cold chill of ice that they truly fear. They're so use to the desert heat that when they meet something so unfamiliar, so foreign to them they flee rather than comfort it."

" _So ice work better on them than lightning, I would do well to remember that",_ Romeo tells himself as he watches the horizon, " _Wonder how the Grand Magic Games are going for everyone. Bet it not even a competition with Natsu-nii there."_

Then a thought occur to Romeo who then turns toward Professor Jean…

"How do you know Sraidi?"

"Oh, I know him for at least two decades. It was on my first expedition into Desierto. My team and I came across him in a broken sandsailer. His boat had been attack by a rival tribe and he was the only survivor. By the time we found him he was injured and on the brink of dehydration. We had very little water to spare and we were on a tight schedule. But nevertheless I just couldn't leave him there. So I stay behind while the rest of the group press on to take care of him. I split my water with him, bandage him up and let him ride my camel while I took him back to his tribe", the Professor explained as Sraidi started to chuckle at that point.

"Turns out he was the son of the chief of the tribe, who was very grateful for me bringing his only son back alive."

"So grateful that he offered him my twin sister's hand in marriage", Sraidi laughed while turning around to Professor Jean, "The offer still stands just so you know."

"My word, Eradic hasn't married yet?", the professor asked, "She is quite breathtaking, if I remember."

"She too free-spirited. She wants to leave the sands, not be made to cook and clean amongst them, no man can tame her. You should really reconsider my father's offer. She would be happy to go along with it", Sraidi informed him.

"She would grow bored with all my archaeologists talk and whatnot", Professor Jean admits at which him and Sraidi start to banter back and forward causing Romeo to lose interest as he turns his head away from them…

And right into the menacing glare of Juliet who was sitting across the boat from him sitting cross-legged with her arms folded. Romeo could literally feels the negative aura around her.

The two continue to stare at one another in silence for a good minute.

" _Okay it obvious she wants to ask me some questions pertaining to my abilities. Now there must be someway to divert her attention from me."_

"You could woo her", Ameslan suggested from inside Romeo's head.

"You could knock her out", Juri advised.

" _How about you two shut up and let me handle this?",_ Romeo countered as he looks on toward Juliet.

Suddenly Edwin, who been watching the two of them from his spot on the boat quotes…

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

This instantly causes the two teenage to turn red in the face and turn away from one another in embarrassment.

"Edwin old boy you still got the jokes", he grins as he settled in to take a nap as the boat flew along the sands to their destination.

**One Hour Later**

"Everyone, we have arrived!", Sraidi announced as a giant structure starts to come into view causing Romeo to poke his head above the brim of the sandsailer. He is instantly greeted with the spectacular sight of an immense pyramid that easily dwarfs the Kardia Cathedral back in Magnolia. It four-sided walls were made from large smooth bricks and it tower over the small broken houses. Romeo notices a camp at the base of the pyramid with hundreds of workers shuffling about.

"That there is the excavation site", Professor Jean says as he appears next to Romeo, "The workers come from all over the region."

"They do this for free?", Romeo ask, worry that in some countries that this would be consider slave labor.

"Oh no, of course not", The Professor assured him, "They're pay obviously and any artifacts that the Archaeological Society doesn't want they're free to keep. We also pay a tax to the Sultan to allow us to do this in his lands."

"Sounds like your society has quite the budget", Romeo pointed out, knowing from the history books he read as a kid that usually the Sultans of Desierto demand tribute for foreigners to so much as pass through their country. Heck, even his train ticket had an extra fee slapped onto it.

"Well yes, you see because we discover priceless artifacts for museums across the continent, we are funded by said countries Archaeological departments or at least their equivalent" Professor Jean explained.

The sandsailer pulls to a stop and its passengers get off, while the rest of the Sirahi tribesmen unload the supplies. Romeo, Professor Jean, Edwin, Juliet, and Sraidi walk over to a large tent that was set up in the middle of the encampment. As they enter it Romeo recognized the men that were huddled around a table looking at some kind of map as the remaining members of the Archaeological Society. As the men look to see who has enter the tent, expression of relief appear on their faces.

"Jean! You're safe and sound! You had us all quite worry there for a moment when we heard that you were attack upon entering the country!", said the glasses wearing man holding a magnifying glass.

"Trust me Russel, I was worry myself. But lucky fate decree that we live to see another day", Professor Jean told him, "But there time for that later. Tell me what you discover so far."

"Ah yes, well you see we run into a bit of a problem", Professor Russel admitted.

"What type of problem?", Edwin asked.

"Well it seem we have reach a place in the pyramid that the workers dare not go, in other words they're afraid to venture any further in",said the short white-haired man who seem to be constantly shaking.

"Please elaborate Edward", Professor Jean said.

"We unearth a room that lead into a giant corridor, but none of the workers would dare go past the archway no matter how much we agree to pay them. We even threw out the offer of them having first claims to anything we found in there, but that didn't sway them either", Professor Edward told them.

"They say the room is curse. That all who enter it will die horrible, agonizing deaths. It doesn't help the fact that some hieroglyphics that were found on the side of the entrance way said pretty much the same thing", said the last man, who sported a brown head of hair and a huge nose, "And lets face it, we three are in no condition to go down there by ourselves, we haven't even been inside the pyramid yet, only the workers and the local native professors have."

"I'm afraid you're right about that, Alexander", Professor Jean agreed as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Meanwhile Professor Russel, Edward, and Alexander suddenly take notice of Romeo and all three of their eyebrow lifts up simultaneously.

"I say, pardon me dear boy", Professor Russel said as he adjusted his glasses, "Aren't you the young lad we met a few months ago on that boat, the one from Fairy Tail?"

"That's me", Romeo answered.

"I dare say, what are you doing out here in the middle of the desert?", Professor Edward asked.

"I took the job to escort Professor Jean and his family here", Romeo said with confidence.

"But you're just a young lad, barely the age to be part of a guild", Professor Edward points out causing a twitch mark to appear on Romeo's forehead, but before he could retort…

"He also the only reason we're even alive at this point", Juliet says with her back turn to the group as she looks down at the map that was on the table, "Cause of his age the people who wish to do harm to us have underestimate him and it has cost them dearly. Also he has an array of skills that have proven most helpful in our trek here."

The whole tent is quiet after this "outburst" with only the sound of the wind blowing being heard and the shock and confuse looks on everyone faces instantly tell you that this is a moment not seen very often.

"Ummm, thank you?", Romeo questions trying not to show his embarrassment at being complimented so highly, " _I don't even get compliments like that back at Fairy Tail most days."_

"Hmph" is Juliet only reply.

"She never talks positive about anyone like that outside close friends and family", Edwin mutters, "And even then."

"Ahem, anyway moving on to the situation at hand", Professor Jean breaks the silence as he moves toward the map on the table. He lifts his eyebrows in confusion as he notices something strange on the map.

"What does this X mean on the map?" as he pointed to a giant room that had, as the Professor said, a giant X on it.

"Going off excavation records from past dig site, we calculate that this is the room where information on the Desert Titan's whereabouts is located", Professor Edwards says as he hops onto a chair, "In all of the past digs done on pyramids it has always proven that rooms in this general area of the temple contained the most valuable objects."

Professor Jean ponders for a moment…

"What traps have you encounter so far?", he asked.

The trio of professors go quiet for a moment.

"You see that the thing that has us a little worry. We haven't encounter any", Professor Alexander admits, "The most serious injury we had on this dig so far is a broken leg one worker got when a camel fell on top of him."

This causes Juliet to start paying more attention at this point for she only been mildly listening to them till now.

"No traps whatsoever?", Professor Jean questions, "But this can not be."

"There are two theory we have about this", Professor Alexander continued, "Either there were no traps to begin with, or grave-robbers have already set them off."

"But we have been assure by the native professors that the inside of the pyramid remains completely intact", Professor Russel added.

"But still, the first theory seem unlikely and the second one doesn't make me feel any better cause it could mean whatever we hope to find here may already be gone", Professor Jean said.

"We'll never know until we go down and see for ourselves", Edwin added.

"Yes and by we you mean the Archaeological Society", Professor Jean stated, "You, Juliet, and Romeo are staying here."

"What?!" echoes throughout the camp causing all the workers to cease whatever labor they were doing and turn their heads in the general direction of the tent.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to take you inside the parts of an unexplored pyramid just because no traps have been found so far?", Professor Jean asked.

"But, but, but….", Edwin stammered, "But I have an internship with you."

"Which means I can choose what dig sites you can work on. Also if I knew the trip here would have been full of dangers I would have left you back home, cause I'm sure your mother would've understood why", the professor said.

"What about me?!", Romeo yelled, "My job is to protect you while you are at the dig site!"

"And that would be correct if you weren't thirteen years old and another man's son. If something should happen to you while we're down there it would fall on me to explain to your father why his son is hurt or worse."

"I handle myself pretty well with everything else so far!", Romeo countered.

"Those events were out of my control. This though is within my control. You're all staying here and that's final!", Professor commanded.

Before Romeo or Edwin could continued their arguments, Juliet spoke up.

"Can we at least follow you down through the already explored areas until we reach the entrance of the "cursed room"?"

For the second time within a few minutes Juliet leaves the members of the tent speechless…

" _I thought she of all people would want to explore the cave",_ Edwin thought, " _She already been big on this type of stuff."_

"I...I don't see why not", Professor Jean agreed, "Seeing how there no apparent traps in the explored areas, I see no danger in that request"

"Alright then", Juliet smiled and proceed to walked out of the tent stopping in front of Romeo on her way out…

"Can I talk to you for a moment?", she asks catching Romeo off-guard with her sudden politeness.

"Okay?" as he follow her out. Professor Jean looks over at Edwin and the two shares a baffle shrug.

A good twenty feet from the tent, hidden behind a supply cart, Romeo once again comes face-to-face with the glaring eyes of Juliet…

"Start talking", she demanded.

"What?", Romeo asks even though he had a clear idea on what she meant.

"How are you able to use so many abilities like: shield generating, self-healing, teleportation, and lightning spells? And what more are you capable of?"

Romeo couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded a little desperate when she talk.

"I believe your uncle told you to not ask me questions like that", Romeo stated as he puts his hands behind his head, "And beside it not like I owe you anything."

"The reason you're even able to complete your "job request" is because of my intervention!", Juliet argued.

"I was going to eventually get to go with him", Romeo countered.

"Sure you were."

"And why do you want to know how I able to use my abilities all of a sudden? I can understand after the dunewinder incident, but now you seem desperate to know more about what I can do", Romeo states.

Juliet looks down on the ground for a moment in silence before crouching down and wrapping her arms over her knees.

"Um Juliet, you okay?", Romeo asks.

"Because I believe the minute my uncle walks into that curses room, him and the other members of the Archaeological Society will surely die", she says solemnly, "And I believe that with you there their chances of survival increases dramatically."

Romeo takes his hands off his head…

"What are you talking about Juliet? Because that a pretty big assumption."

Juliet looks up at him.

"Are you familiar with rune magic?", she asks, but became frighten for a second upon seeing Romeo's face take on a dark expression.

"You could say that", Romeo tells her in a voice that barely contains his anger. Juliet decides to ignore this for the sake of her uncle and presses on.

"Back in ancient times the pharaohs of the long lost Desierto Dynasties wanted to make sure their burial sites were not disturb by foreign thieves. So they constructed complex magic runes that allow anyone who had the blood of Desierto running through their veins to pass into the pyramid without setting off the traps inside but would spell certain doom for any foreigner", Juliet explained.

"Why would the pharaohs want anyone to come into their tombs? Why not just sealed them off indefinitely?" Romeo asked.

"The pharaohs were worship likes gods by their people and even in death they wanted them to revered them. The people would bring offerings of gold and other valuable metal to place in the tomb room to gain favor with their divine leaders. But the people of the Desierto Dynasties were well aware of the other countries around them and knew they would try and steal the treasures, therefore the runes were constructed. It never cross the rulers of the desert minds that the descendants of their people would be the thieves that would desecrate their graves. Other pyramids in the country have been ransacked without one trap going off because of this feature. I still don't know why this one seem to be undisturbed. Most likely that cursed room has something to do with it.", Juliet said.

"How do you know all this?", Romeo questioned, "And why do you know this and your uncle, the professional archaeologist, doesn't?"

"Back at my home in the Pergrande Kingdom, there live another archaeologist, Professor Neville Xavier. He was my next door neighbor and the one that got me interested in archeology in the first place. He compose this theory three years ago after studying a series of incidents that occur in previous dig sites. He discovered that when a native pass through a certain point in a temple or tomb he would be just fine only for moments later a foreigner would walk through the exact same place and experience a painful death from a hidden trap. Then he started to notices that the same type of magic runes was in each and every temple where the deaths occurred", Juliet says as she stands back up and reaches into her backpack, pulling out a journal compose of pictures, letters, and notes.

"What that?"

"All of his research throughout his years of exploring. He travel all over the world looking at ancient sites before passing away peaceful in his sleep a year ago, but not before giving me this book. He said it was a thank you gift for keeping him company throughout the years", Juliet admitted as Romeo notice a single teardrop starting to form in her eye.

"He had no friends or family?"

"He was never really in contact with his family and due to the extremely nature of his exploring skills, he was consider the black sheep of the archeology community, except for my uncle who he consider his only other friend", Juliet told Romeo, "But he never got the chance to tell my uncle his theory."

"So why not tell your uncle all of this? Surely he'll believe you if you did", Romeo says Juliet puts the journal back.

"Romeo, that red robe man and his minions back in Sautulan were willing to kill us to get that scripture my uncle has, to make sure that we don't find whatever down there before he did. Knowing that even if I were to tell my Uncle Jean about this, it wouldn't deter him one bit. Like he said, millions of lives may be at stake here", Juliet said, "Which is why I need you down there with them in case things go south."

"Well I'm happy to see that you're finally starting to appreciate my abilities", Romeo chuckled as his chest swelled with pride.

"Don't get so full of yourself", Juliet suddenly snapped, "I just know that you're the most capable person here at the moment that can ensure everyone survival. Don't think for a moment that I wouldn't rather have a much more powerful mage from Fairy Tail or from any of other guild like Sabertooth here instead. You're a boy trying to do a man's job."

It took all of Romeo's willpower to constrain his anger after that remark, but he manage to calm himself down, though barely.

"Well then", he said as he forced a smile, "Lets get going then, shall we? _Girl_ _who life I've saved at least twice_ "

And with that the duo took off back toward the main tent, but not before a thought occurs in Romeo's mind.

"Hey Juliet."

"What?", she answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I can see how me being there will help your uncle, but why you and Edwin?",

"He's mine uncle, Romeo. I'm not just going to let him walk into the lion's den by himself and while I watch from the sidelines and neither would Edwin."


End file.
